Truth Be Told
by Kateruchan
Summary: Misaki and Usagi have finally decided to tell the oblivious Takahiro about their relationship. Egoist and Terrorist side stories! Rated T to be safe. (AS OF NOW, DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_Nii-chan...How can I tell you this?_

Misaki's hand shook as he dialed his elder brother's phone number. A part of him wished that his brother wouldn't answer and that he'd have to leave a short message. Another part of him negotiated to immediately hang up the phone and forget the issue or not speak of the subject with his brother at all. Even though it's clear that Misaki REALLY doesn't want to do this, there's one thing that makes him do it anyway: Usagi-san.

Yes, they spoke about it and yes, they agreed to reveal their relationship to Takahiro. Even if he didn't agree to their endeavors, they decided to stay together either way. But, one problem was how ridiculously oblivious and air-headed Takahiro was and how he landed with someone like Manami, who is nothing like said air-head, was a mystery in itself.

"Hello? Misaki?" Takahiro's voice made Misaki jump and almost drop the phone, causing him to juggle with it for the next few seconds until he finally had a good grip on the reciever.

"A-Ah, yes! Hello, Nii-chan!" Misaki nervously laughed.

"Misaki is there something wrong? Are you alright?" Takahiro asked worriedly.

"N-Nii-chan, I'm fine! I just wanted to ask you if you and Nee-san would...uh...come over for lunch tomorrow." Misaki said awkwardly.

"Sure! What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really, it's just..." Misaki trailed off when he noticed Usagi listening in on the top of the steps. He waved his hand in a gesture to continue.

"It's just what?"

Misaki quickly replied, "There's something Usagi-san and I need to talk with you about."

"Oh, I see. Manami and I will be there tomorrow. Is two o'clock okay?" Takahiro sounded slightly worried.

"Uh- Y-yeah! That's fine!" Misaki replied quickly.

"Is it alright if we bring Mahiro along?"

"Uh, n-no...this is more of an adult matter. I have to prepare dinner now! Bye, Nii-chan!" And with that, the phone was hung up.

He suddenly felt Usagi hug him from behind.

"It'll be fine, Misaki." He said softly in his ear.

Despite being embarrased, Misaki leaned into the hug. He could smell the cologne mixed with cigarette smoke, a familiar scent that seemed to calm him. Though, he wouldn't admit it.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"What if...what if Nii-chan hates us after we tell him?"

"Well," Usagi squeezed Misaki's waist a little. "That would be impossible, considering the fact that he's your brother, though...he may hate me."

"How could he hate you? You're his best friend!" Misaki said, baffled.

"Once we tell him everything, he'll figure out that I was the one who started all of this and got his precious younger brother involved." He said as he rested his head on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki didn't reply because he was right. Yes, it was true that Usagi began their relationship, but the feelings were returned. Even if Usagi was hated by Takahiro, it wouldn't change the truth or their relationship.

Misaki glanced at the clock. "I've got to go make dinner now." He said and began struggling to move out of Usagi's grasp.

The problem was that Usagi wouldn't let go.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed in an irritated tone. "Let go! If you want to eat, then let me go!" He struggled to get out of Usagi's strong arms.

"But I'm hungry for Misaki." Usagi said in a bit of a husky tone that made a small shiver run down Misaki's spine. A blush crept its way on Misaki's face.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" Misaki scolded.

Suddenly, Misaki was thrown on the couch.

(/0/) USAGI-SAAAAAN!

Takahiro stood beside Manami as he knocked on Usagi's door three times. He heard some shuffling until the door was opened by Usagi himself.

"Akihiko! It's been a while!" Takahiro said with a nod of agreement from his wife.

"It has, Takahiro. Please, come in." Usagi san smiled and stepped to the side to let the two inside.

They remembered the very clean environment and smelled something cooking in the kitchen.

"Misaki," Usagi called. "Takahiro and Manami are here!"

A loud clanging sound was heard right after the announcement and then a nervous voice. "O-Oh okay! Be there in a minute!"

Misaki mentally prepared himself as he finished up the lunch he was making. He set up the bowls and plates that were going to be put on the dining room table. He hurriedly walked out into the livingroom and saw Takahiro's smiling face as he gave him a hug.

"My little brother! I've missed you!" Takahiro exclaimed.

"Nii-chan! We talk every three days!" Misaki whined, a little embarassed by his brother's reaction.

"Nice to see you again, Nee-san." Misaki greeted Manami after Takahiro let him go.

"Yes, it's been too long, Misaki!" Manami replied with a smile.

"How's Mahiro?"

"He's fine, though, he was upset that he wasn't able to see you." Manami laughed a little.

"Tell him that Uncle Misaki will make it up to him." Misaki smiled as he remembered the hyper boy.

After leisurely talking and laughing, the four were moved to the dining table and were served lunch with the help of Manami. As they all sat down, the conversation began. Misaki and Usagi sat next to eachother with Manami and Takahiro across the table.

"So, Misaki and Akihiko, there was something you wanted to discuss with us?" Takahiro asked.

Misaki's heart began to pound and he glanced at his lover next to him who looked calm. A feeling that he couldn't understand in this situation.

Usagi answered, "Misaki has been here for a while and we-"

"Is Misaki interfering with your work? Is he troubling you?" Takahiro interrupted in a worried tone.

"No! Not at all! Misaki has never troubled me once." Usagi said.

"That's good, so what is it?" Takahiro waited patiently for a reply.

Usagi looked a bit annoyed. " As I was saying, Misak has lived here for quite some time. He does all of the house work and I have expressed that I'm not able to live without him. I have also convinced you of letting him stay here many times before. Misaki has also expressed not wanting to leave either." Misaki nodded in agreement.

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" Takahiro asked.

"I've also was never interested in women and neither has Misaki. Our relationship has also progressed." Usagi obviously hinted. Misaki was growing impatient. The picture could be clearly seen. Except for Manami who looked quite surprised.

"Everyone has their preference, right? And it's good that you have a good relationship." Takahiro took a sip of tea.

Manami quietly face palmed herself when her husband wasn't paying attention. The picture was not got for it obviosly was never there to begin with.

Usagi sighed. "Misaki and I are...in a romantic relationship."

Takahiro chocked on his teach and began to sputter and cough at the confession. Manami patted his back.

"What did you say?" Takahiro couldn't believe it.

"W-We're dating, Nii-chan." Misaki said. He was a bit frustrated and wanted the conversation over with.

Usagi put a hand over Misaki's who held it in return. "We're lovers, Takahiro."

The two males were going to repeat themselves until it got through to Takahiro's thick skull. It seemed to have worked.

Takahiro looked at Misaki. "Is this true?"

Misaki nodded and blushed furiously. He then stared down at the table. "You...You don't have to accept us right away, Nii-chan. But, that's the way things are and-"

"Misaki, are you happy?" Takahiro asked seriously.

Misaki looked up at him. "Yes, I'm...I'm v-very happy..." He said quietly.

Takahiro stood up and ruffled Misaki's hair. "That's all that matters."

With those words, Takahiro began to leave the room with Manami yelling after him as she chased him near the door, "Takahiro! You can't just leave! Takahiro!"

Takahiro stopped and glared at her. "What else is there to say!?" When he received no answer from his wife he continued. "What!? Am I supposed to happily accept this right away!? It's my best friend and my little brother who are ten years apart in a relationship like...like this! I just need to think..."

Takahiro left the three in the room alone, in the silence. Manami turned back to the couple who stood by the couch. Misaki had his head down and Usagi had a sad look as he comforted the younger male.

"So, I was right..." Misaki sounded like he was about to cry. "Nii-chan does hate us..."

Manami ran up to Misaki and put her hands on his shoulders. "No, he doesn't! He's just...surprised. Give him some time and he'll reach out to you, okay? I've got to go...I'll talk to him."

She received a mumbled "Thank you, Nee-san." and left the apartment.

Usagi hugged the brown haired man and rubbed his back soothingly. He heard a small sniff from the face that was buried in his chest.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Misaki. Either way, I'm never letting you go." Usagi said softly.

"I know..." Came the muffled reply.

"I love you." The older man said with ease.

"...e you too."

The reply was barely audible but the feeling behind it was louder than anything else.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

I couldn't sleep decided to finish this story that I was working on out of boredom. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I'm really glad that a lot of you like it as well as my friends(some of which don't even know about Junjou Romantica!). Hopefully, you'll like this chapter! I hope you lot like this part as much as the previous one! Enjoy!**

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

Misaki picked at his dinner that night. He kept turning over the same piece of food with his chopsticks as his plate cooled. He forgot how much he chastised his Usagi-san for skipping meals as he stared down at his plate.

"Misaki," Usagi called to him, not eating much himself. "You need to eat or you wont feel well tomorrow."

"I'll..." The brunette sighed. "I'll eat later." He stood up from the table and took his plate, bowl, and cup to the kitchen sink.

Usagi followed him to the kitchen with his various dishes, seeing him putting different food items in rightful containers. Misaki didn't even look up when his lover had placed his dishes on the counter besides him.

"Misaki..." He called to him softly. "Maybe, we should take a break."

The smaller one gasped, immediately stopping his current activity. He looked up at the taller one, completely appalled.

"Are you kidding me...!?" Misaki asked, finally finding his voice again. "But, we agreed we'd stay together! I-I wont accept this!" Misaki shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevent tears. His gaze was cast downwards.

"Misaki-"

"Why!? Can...can you at least tell me why...?" Misaki's voice began breaking.

"I don't want to break up the only real family you have." Usagi explained, wanting to reach out and embrace the younger male. "And, I don't want you blaming yourself for being broken off from him. I know how you felt that it was your fault after your parents died, so, don't say you wouldn't. I simply wouldn't want you to feel lonely."

Misaki sniffed.

"Your happiness overrides my own."

"You're such an idiot...!" Misaki exclaimed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I would feel more lonely without you! I know Nii-chan will come around soon. Please, don't leave me too..!" He sobbed.

Usagi looked at for a minute and then, smiled warmly at the brunette. Taking only a couple steps brought him close to his lover to hug him. Miski reciprocated, his hands clutching the back of the author's white, button-down shirt as he cried into his chest.

"You're so stupid...!"

"I know..." Usagi rubbed Misaki's back a bit.

"Baka-Usagi...!"

"Yes, yes."

"You can't get rid of me that easily...! You moron...!"

"Of course."

Even more sobbing.

"I can't stop crying and it's your fault...!"

The author pulled away from the sobbing latter, who looked at him in curiosity. The older one simply grabbed his face towards his own, giving him an oxygen stealing kiss. Misaki made a surprised noise but slowly returned it. The author broke the kiss first, still smiling at the younger.

"You stopped."

…

Misaki awoke the next morning with his nose already filled with smoke and soap. More soap this time as they both opted for a shower last night. He was also encircled in warmth, his head resting on a firm chest. His legs were entangled with another pair of warm legs and cold feet. His upper body felt warm arms and cold hands. His ears were soothed by rhythmic breathing and a steady heartbeat.

Misaki's eyes blinked tiredly for a moment at his surroundings, only to nestle closer to his lover and try return to sleep. He could feel the puffy swell in his eyes from crying but, chose not to care. He was too tired to care.

When he woke again, the sun was shining more brightly, peaking through Usagi's dark curtains. He wondered what time it was; they did go to sleep rather late last night. He moved to look at the clock on the nightstand which read a quarter passed noon. When he began to move back, the author pulled him tightly against him, a sleep reflex gained when they began to share a bed. Misaki squeaked a bit in surprise and looked down. Usagi had his arms wrapped around his lower abdomen with his head laying on his chest. He didn't want to _begin _to try and move out of his grasp because he was so stubborn and strong, even in his sleep. He also didn't want to wake him in fear of his morning (technically, afternoon) glare. Misaki only smiled at how childish he looked, but reciprocated by lightly holding the silver head closely to chest.

He decided that he'd close his eyes in wait for the author to rise.

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**Hope you liked that! I wrote it, in like, two hours. If you want more but don't want to wait very long, you're in luck! I will be having surgery(good-bye gallbladder and appendix)and will have more time to write, read, and get inspired. Please remember to review, favorite, and follow below! I'm Kateruchan and see you tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! My surgery will be soon, so I wanted to leave you guys with this. I will be back very soon so you won't have to wait THAT long...unless you're on your computer ALL day EVERY day. Anyway, thanks Animebaconlover and Storm Cycle for wishing me well! I hope that you're doing well, too. :3 Enjoy~~~~! **

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

Even though Usagi isn't breaking up with Misaki, he still feels that he'll be prepared if the time comes that he must break it all off with Misaki for the uke's happiness and well being, he tells himself. Whenever he thinks about it, his heart gives an irritating skip and his eyes become warm.

How long the author slept, he has no idea. All he cares about now is that familiar, sweet smell and the fresh scent of deodorant filling his nose. He knows whose scent that is very well, and snuggles closer into it. He can feel the soft cloth of a pajama shirt in his face, along with a warm body around him and a warm weight around the back of his head. The heart of the young man played its drums for him. It was nice, he admits, and dares to open his eyes.

The author was met with a pale, clavicle. _Chomp! _

"WAH!" Came the response, warmth on the back of his head gone. "Usagi-san! Why'd you bite me!?" Came the familiar, I'm-going-to-act-annoyed-but-really-I'm-just-embarrassed voice.

The silver haired smiled.

"Hey, are you even awake!?"

"No, I'm sleeping. Shhh..."

"You're ridiculous! Besides, we should get up now; it's way past noon!"

"Who cares?"

"I do! I'm hungry and I know you are too."

"No, I'm not." _Growl...!_

"Bullshit!"

"Oh...my...you sure caught me on that one."

Misaki scoffed, Usagi stretched his arms out, then refolding them around brunette.

"So, are we going to eat breakfast now or what?"

"Can I eat you?"

"No! Don't answer a question with another question!"

"I love you."

"Th-That's n-not an answer!"

Misaki's arms itched to cross in front of him.

…

The couple ended up laying in bed and bickering well into three in the afternoon. Mostly because of Usagi-san's lack of cooperation, blamed Misaki. Usagi just shrugged and continued to smoke his cigarette as he prepared his cup of coffee. Misaki only glared and continued preparing an extremely late brunch.

Misaki, glaring at his pan filled with meat, various vegetables, and oil. He felt himself being hugged from behind, a nose getting lost in his hair.

"What are you doing?" Misaki sighed.

"Loving you."

Misaki's cheeks went ablaze in red. He shouldn't have asked at all, he concluded with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I need you to let go. I have to finish this and _you _have to finish your manuscript for Aikawa-san."

"How do you know about that?"

"She called when you were in the shower."

"_Damn her." _

"I heard that! You should be very gratefulto her! Now, shoo."

"I'll go if you give me a kiss."

Misaki's heart pounded as he glared intensely at the food he was preparing.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're shy after-"

"If it's just a little one then fine!"

Misaki turned off the stove, the fully cooked meal rested in the pan as it cooled slowly. He craned his neck so that he could meet the surprised author's lips. The author leaned in ever so slightly-

_RRRRRRIIINNNG! _

The author quickly smashed his lips into the youth's and walked off the get the phone, leaving the youth in a red mess.

The author's smile as he read the caller id soon left.

_Takahashi Takahiro _

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**PLEASE READ THIS AT LEAST: I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry that I left you in a slight cliff hanger AND THAT IT WAS SOOOO SHOOORRRRT! I just wanted to leave you guys with this chapter until after my surgery because I will be very, very busy with getting work done and all that jazz. I want to put in a side story that I have almost completed which will have to do with the Egoist couple. If you like that idea and would like for me to put it in or would want it as a separate story, let me know. So, always remember to review, favorite, and/or follow below. I'm Kateruchan and see you when I can! Ja ne! **


	4. EGOIST

**WHAT UP!? IT'S KASHIE! No...it's KATERUCHAAAAAN! *imaginary crowd roars* So, I have been having snow days so, school isn't getting in the way of this! MY SURGERY IS SOON. LIKE...A COUPLE DAYS SOON. Thus, I will be back VERY soon! Anyway, this was the side story that I spoke of. DON'T WORRY, we'll be back with the Romantica couple very soon. But, who doesn't love a little Nowaki and Hiroki now and again? ;3 Enjoy! **

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

The night was quiet, the road they walked beside was vacant, and the hands that held each other were defending themselves from the cold winter's night with their intermingling heat. The assistant professor blushed slightly at the loving action but, didn't dare to pull his hand away from the smiling, younger doctor besides him.

"Hiro-san, I'm glad we don't have to go to work tomorrow," Nowaki smiled down at his lover.

"S-so am I." Hiroki blushed up at him only to then quickly look ahead, giving the doctor's hand a little squeeze.

"I want to spend all of my time with my Hiro-san." Nowaki said happily as he leaned down and kissed the cinnamon colored head of hair.

"Geez," Hiroki protested slightly, trying to fight the smile on his face.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, until a shiver erupted from the older of the two. His breath seen in front of him as his lips parted.

Willingly, Nowaki unwrapped the thick, long, dark blue scarf from around his neck. As the cold touched his covered neck and clavicle area, goosebumps rose on his skin but, went not cared for.

Hiroki stopped walking when Nowaki's hand left him, wondering what was wrong. He saw taller man take off his scarf. The older to a half step back.

"Nowaki, you don't have t-"

"It's fine, I'm not cold." Nowaki half-lied.

Nowaki came close to the assistant professor and began to wrap the warm garment around him. Hiroki blushed, of course, but was warm. The top rested under his nose which gave him something good to smell.

"Are you good? I can give you my coat if you need it." Nowaki smiled as he looked at the shorter man who only nodded.

"Thanks," Hiroki blushed. "But, I could have put it on myself, you know."

Nowaki laughed slightly. "Sorry, I know."

The doctor grabbed the older one's hand again, giving it a little squeeze and a tug towards their warm home.

They never knew how their camaraderie would be so short lived.

_SCREEECH! BANG! _

Silence.

Hiroki coughed as he grasped onto what just happened. He sat up on the cold road, his bare hand making a black print in the white blanket. He shook his head, the world tipping from side to side in front of him was maddening. Opening his eyes, finally focused, he looked around at his environment. A silver car sat like a squished soda can as it was wedged in a pole several feet away. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious.

He looked for his lover who laid unconscious in the wheel tracks on the cold road. Nowaki, laying on his back, had blood seeping from his head and a red stain on his coat, growing with every second. A purple blotch could be seen on his pale cheek, his facial expression was a grimace.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki exclaimed as soon as he saw sight of the young doctor. He scrambled to his feet, running a short distance to get to his side. Once the professor did, he dropped to his knees, and held the doctor in his lap. He hurriedly took of the blue scarf and folded it under Nowaki's head as he laid in the professor's lap.

Hiroko thanked the heavens that Nowaki was breathing; he could tell by seeing the doctor's breath, swirling in the air. He shakily pulled out his cellphone and called 911. His voice was cracked and panicked, but he didn't notice or care. It was just as long as he could get an ambulance to whatever hospital.

The woman told him not to fret and to wait a few minutes for ambulances were coming his way. Hiroki thanked her and hung up, looking back at his lover as he shoved his cell in his pocket. He didn't know that he was crying until he noticed the few salty droplets, falling on the doctor's face who grimaced a little more.

Deep blue eyes opened, meeting Hiroki's distorted, dripping face whose eyes widened at the sudden consciousness of his lover. The pale face smiled at Hiroki.

"Why are you crying? There's nothing to cry over." Nowaki's voice was weaker than intended.

"W-What?" Hiroki sobbed, confused.

"There's nothing to be sad about."

Before either of them knew it, obnoxious sirens blared and Nowaki was lifted up and out of the professor's arms and into an ambulance. A paramedic assisted Hiroki into the ambulance as well, the bruises he received from Nowaki's push were beginning to pain him.

He sat besides Nowaki who was now unconscious on that uncomfortable stretcher with an oxygen mask. He didn't take his eyes off that man, his hand clutching the stained, blue scarf. The paramedics praised him for the idea to help aid to Nowaki's head wound.

Hiroki only nodded.

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

**AAAAAAAAND DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW, I'M SORRY. I hoped all of you liked that dramatastic piece right here for the side story for egoist! Snow days are great, riiiiiiiiiight? I've had TWO so far because the north CAN'T GET IT THE HECK TOGETHER. But, surgery is happening in a couple days so I WILL BE BACK SOON I PROMISE. I WISH I COULD PINKY SWEAR but it's just a screen. Have a great day! I'm Kateruchan, signing off!**


	5. EGOIST 2

**HI! I. AM. HURT. I am back from surgery AND MY TORSO HURTS. CARBON DIOXIDE AND LAP TECHNOLOGY IS A MIGHTY WHORE. But, hey, I have almost two weeks to rest, draw, write, finish school work, and use my brothers as slaves. :) Here is the second part for Egoist and I may or may not put Romantica back in after this. SO, YEAH, THAT'S THE PLAN. Enjoy~~~! **

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRERJREJREJRE**

He seemed to be a regular, according to the frequently gossiping nurses as he passed by their desk yet again. The assistant professor stood in the elevator quietly with his beloved in mind. He was now at a breaking point, not being able to stand being 'away' from his giant boyfriend any longer. His throat ached as he tried not to cry. The bruise on his backside was beginning to throb as memories of that night flashed back. He didn't dare touch it; it was surprisingly still tender when that heart stopping event occurred.

That was more than a week ago.

Nowaki was still unconscious; the risk of going into a comatose state rose each passing week. Hiroko would be able to take it if Nowaki were in a coma. The rooms would be more silent, the grass less green, skies more gray, cold seasons would last a life time.

It would be as if he were dead...no, no...he won't die...he _can't _die. Hiroki would never love again.

_DING!_

Hiroki jumped at the sound, almost dropping the school bag he brought to and fro from work. He would bring it to work on assignments and grades while listening to the rhythmic breathing from the hospital bed. Other times he would come to sit and hold on of those big, warm hands that would warm his cold ones. He would close his eyes or stare at the young man's pale face where he would talk to him in his mind. He understood when there wasn't an answer. Just the hope that he'll see him waking up soon was enough.

Sometimes, he lost track of time in that room. "How childish..." He mused, smiling bitterly. But, the nurses never ushered him out. Probably because they caught on to the little love story.

Hiroki arrived today in the same, little white box of a room. He removes his brown, winter coat and the blue scarf, smudged in brown stains from around his neck(he tried washing them out, he really did). He then sat in the same, uncomfortable chair that was near the same window which gave the same, nice view of the outside.

He pulled out everything he needed to accomplish from his bag, quickly getting to work with his mechanical pencil and his favorite, bright red pen.

As Hiroki worked, he couldn't stop thinking about the unconscious fellow in the bed at the moment. So much so that he wrote the young man's name in red pen on Takahashi Misaki's essay at the bottom. He cursed under his breath and scribbled it out. He forced himself to blank his mind and focus on literature. Only literature.

He managed to complete everything in only two hours, including the rest of the week and next week's lesson plans. Usually, it took him a lot longer...and he never went ahead to complete things due in the more distant future. He shrugged his shoulders, just got a little carried away that's all. He neatly put everything back in his bag.

The older man yawned, his eyes tired. He folded his arms and rested them on the side bar of the bed after taking a warm hand in his own. He let his head rest on his sweater clad arms and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, getting lost taking to Nowaki. He accidentally fell asleep.

He dreamt of beaches.

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRERJEJREJREJREJRE**

**That was kind of short, but, hey, I'M TIRED. Hoped you liked it and the next chapter will be soon! I PROMISE! Remember to follow, favorite, and review down below! I'm Kateruchan, going to sleep! **


	6. EGOIST 3

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNND SHE'S BACK. Yes, I am still bundled up in my bed and yes, I hurt. I sneezed today...I cried. Uwah! I can't wait to go back to school...I am tired of being at home. JE SUIS EXTRAVERTI! Anyway, enjoy some more Egoist!**

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

Throwing on his coat with haste, stuffing his belongings in his bag like he couldn't care less.

"What's the rush, my sweet honey!?" Miyagi taunted as he arrived in the shared office during the lunch break.

"Save it for your angry brat." Hiroki grumbled, throwing his bag on his shoulder.

Miyagi smirked. "Is it about that young behemoth of yours?"

"Maybe."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, bolted out of the door to the exit of the school. He took short cuts and uncrowded hallways just to make it to the hospital because today was important.

_Mr. Kusama has awakened and would like to see you._

He had received the announcement through his cell phone at the beginning of the lunch break as he tried to decided on where to go to forage for food. Without thinking, the poor professor dropped everything and raced to the hospital. Miyagi could handle getting a substitute; it was a 'family emergency'.

Hiroki waited impatiently in the elevator, tapping his foot quickly as he watched the numbers climb too slowly. Time is of the essence!

He made no time in arriving to the room three-oh-nine, knocking on the closed door, a little restively.

_'Come in!' _

Hiroki was excited, maybe a little too excited as he opened the door. He saw Nowaki sitting reclined in the hospital bed, his eyes open and bright as always, a surprised smiled when he saw his lover.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki said happily, his voice hoarse.

Hiroki's heart pounded, his palms began to sweat. He froze where he stood, just staring. Was he baffled? No, he wasn't sure.

"Hiro-san, why are you crying?"

Hiroki lamely wiped his eyes. "Pfft! I'm _not _crying!" He walked stiff legged over to the bed, a way of proving that everything was _fine. _Just peaches and cream.

"The doctor told me everything that happened and that I can go home tomorrow," Nowaki said suddenly, feeling that the elephant needed to be noticed in the room. "Did you really come here everyday?" He only asked because nurses could sometimes sugar coat things and maybe...it was cute when the professor blushed.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Hiroki's face reddened, the frown on his face deepening. "I mean, what, did you think I didn't!? What the hell kind of selfish bastard do you take me for!?"

_'Oh, boy...' _Nowaki thought as his lover's rant began.

"Besides, it's not like I could go home a lot anyway. As an assistant professor, I'm very busy! Instead of questioning me, you should be _damn _grateful. I was also pissed off at you for doing something so reckless! I was so uneasy I could barely _work _and the apartment was _freezing_!"

_'I'm not sure whether to be offended or happy...' _

"What!? You have nothing to say!?"

Nowaki, a little dumbfounded, only smiled warmly. "I apologize, Hiro-san."

"Damn right, stupid!" Hiroki crossed his arms in front of him. _'I love you.' _

Nowaki chuckled slightly. "The nurse also said that you fell asleep here a few times."

"Hah?"

"And that you would hold my hand and sit here..."

"How much does she know..I MEAN, what are you _talking _about!?"

"So, it is true!"

"_Shut up!_" Hiroki looked to the floor, clutching onto the railing of the hospital bed. "I missed you, alright!?" Isn't it obvious?

Nowaki's slightly teasing smile went to one of surprise yet again. "I missed you too."

"Huh? You were _unconscious_. How could you have missed me!?"

"I just did." Youth can be so damn confusing.

Hiroki shook his head, smiling like Mona Lisa.

…

"Dammit, Nowaki! Would you just stay in bed!?" Hiroki exclaimed from the kitchen, the scent of porridge wafting in the air.

"Hiro-san, I've been laying in bed for the past couple weeks and I need to pee." Nowaki called back, surprised that the older man heard him shuffling about, a bit bent over.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, excuses, excuses. He looked back at the warm, cream colored mush in the pot. It was almost ready. It smelled fine, hopefully it didn't taste weird like the last time he had made the dish for a lying bastard who didn't turn out to be sick in _the first place_. He had forgotten that he had decided that that was going to be the last time he ever made porridge for that big buffoon.

"How is it?" Hiroki asked Nowaki who had settled for sitting at the kitchen table and whose face lit up when a bowl of porridge and a bigger bowl of fruit were placed in front of him.

"I tastes good." Nowaki said with his signature grateful smile that could be so _damn _misleading.

"If there's anything wrong with it, speak up now!"

"It's just fine!"

…

Settling in for the night was bit of a challenge...mostly for Hiroki. Nowaki needed his space so that his injuries could heal properly, mainly his abdomen. Little did he now that space was far from the young doctor's head.

"Hiro-san, why are you so far away?" Nowaki asked, noticing the imaginary line between them.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to cuddle."

Hiroki blushed. "Not until you're healed. We're not going to risk going back to the hospital." He answered firmly.

"But, Hiro-san..." Nowaki whined. He was certain that he would heal faster if he were to hold his lover.

"No."

"I understand, Hiro-san." Nowaki answered, his voice giving his usual kicked puppy tone and expression.

They laid in uncomfortable silence, besides for Hiroki who fidgeted after hearing the young man's response. Guilt hit him hard, making his fidgeting worse with each passing minute.

Making a small growl, Hiroki moved passed the imaginary line and squished himself in Nowaki's side. He wrapped his arms a bit awkwardly around his mid-section, just above his stitches, laying his tired head on his chest.

"Happy...!?"

"Yes! Thank you, Hiro-san."

"Whatever."

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

**I feel like this chapter was WEEEEEAAAAAAK. I can only hope that you enjoyed it! Fun Fact: This side story was written on my phone using the notepad app when I couldn't sleep and had this nagging idea. WHICH WAS FROM, LIKE, SEPTEMBER. I then forgot about it because I wasn't sure how to write part three left it alone to 'ponder' on it. :3 Anyway, hope you have a wonderful day! Remember to review, follow, and favorite down below! I'm Kateruchan, see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hello again! We're back with Romantica! *large studio audience applause* I want to put Terrorist in, but I lack ideas for them! I am thinking though! I'm feeling a lot better now that it's been a few days. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack. _

Usagi typed away his manuscript, listening to Misaki's muffled voice through his office door. He was on the phone with his elder brother and it was already sounding uneasy. Hopefully, his young darling wouldn't be hurt in the end, _yet_ again.

The author was already feeling that sense of defeat now as he thought about his five second conversation with Takahiro who he should be calling Takahashi now. In his many years of being the best friend, he was bemused at how quickly he became the distant acquaintance to mortal enemy. He wouldn't deny that it felt like salt and lemons being rubbed into a large, bloody gash on the face. Takahashi seemed to have a little more sense than that:

"_Hello? Takahiro?"_

"_Oh, it's you, Usami. Please, put Misaki on now."_

_So monotonous..._

Usagi stopped typing for a minute, taking a much needed drag of his cigarette. He would loosen his tie, but he had done that when he arrived in his stuffy office. Looking back at his computer screen, his head began to pound. He took off his glasses and smudged the remains of his cancer stick in the already crowded ashtray. He left the small room, escaping to the kitchen for a drink.

As he descended down the stairs, the author saw Misaki sitting on the couch looking as stressed out as ever. His back hunched over and a face in his hands.

"What did he say?" Usagi said comfortably, rubbing the youngster's back as he sat down next to him.

"He wants to meet with me to have a talk," Misaki answered, his stressed out head still in his hands. "And he didn't want you there."

"Did he say why?"

"No. He said that it's important to talk alone. I guess he's thinking that I'll lie if you're there or something..."

"You wouldn't lie if I were there...would you?"

"No! Of course not!" Misaki exclaimed as he looked up from his hands.

"Good. When do you meet with him?"

"This evening..." Misaki caught the serious look that he was given, knowing that he needed to tell more. "At his house."

"When will you return?"

"Possibly-"

"Meh, I'll just pick you up myself." Usagi smiled slightly.

…

"And what if we do get married!? What if we do have a child!? Are you just not going to be there then!?" Misaki exclaimed, his anger rising. He stood up from the table, banging his hands down on the innocent wood.

"That's _not _what I was saying! Calm down!" Takahiro defended, standing himself. He had had enough of this hour long back and forth already. All he wanted to talk about was bettering the young man's future.

"Then what were you saying, exactly?" Misaki's volume came down a bit.

"I only want you to think about your options and become independent. You need to think about your future clearly, something frivolous can't-"

"So, what? Is my what I'm doing with my life right now is frivolous to you!? I've been working hard in school and I have a job of my own! My life is fine and I can do whatever the hell I want with it! Didn't you say that as long as I was happy you wouldn't complain!?"

"That is _not _what we're discussing here!" Takahiro's frown deepened.

Misaki banged a fist on the table. "My relationship is exactly what we're talking about! I'm not stupid!"

Frustrated, Takahiro says, "Our parents wouldn't have wanted this and you know that!"

Misaki's face when from anger to shocked, staring at his only brother across from the table. Without warning, rage flooded him, his blood boiled, his breathing quickened, his hands balled into tight fists-

**_PUNCH__! _**

"What the hell do you know!?" He yelled so very loudly as he looked at his brother who had been knocked into the wall behind him, holding his now purple and red cheek. 

Misaki gasped after getting a hold of himself. Did he really do that?

"I-I-"

"Just go."

Misaki turned and left quickly, out of the kitchen, out of the living room, out of the house.

He let the door slam behind him as he walked down the porch to the welcoming, red, and foreign sports car waiting for him just a couple feet a head. It blurred for a few seconds, he realized that he was crying.

Misaki got into the car, his lover looked as he did, flicking his cigarette out of the expensive window. The young man strapped in silently, sniffling, hiding his face with his bangs. His frown could be seen a mile away.

"...What happened?" Usagi asked, starting the car and driving away from his ex-best friend's house.

"I punched him..." Misaki said softly. It was almost as if he couldn't believe it himself.

And he couldn't.

"What...!?"

"I punched him, I don't know what came over me! I would never resort to violence, I don't know what happened! I-" Misaki was now crying, looking at Usagi in some sort of desperation.

"Just," Usagi said softly, putting a hand on Misaki's shoulder when he came to a red light. He really needed to calm down. "Start from the top."

Misaki nodded and looked ahead.

_The brunette arrived nervously to his brother's home, giving tentative knocks on the door. He was let in with a small smile from Takahiro and was let to the kitchen table. Minami and Mahiro were gone, they were gone to run errands, Takahiro explains. It was nice anyway, this subject was private. _

_They both sat down with cups of green tea, everything was calm and awkward. It was the perfect setting for a serious talk of course. _

_Takahiro spoke first, asking Misaki how he has been and if anything new happened. This made the atmosphere a bit lighter for easier breathing. Misaki answered, half honest, that he had been doing well and asked the same question to his brother. _

_They both then settled into talk of the future, Misaki's future, and how the younger man should gain a sense of independence. They also spoke of school and money issues that should not be rested on Akihiko. With Akihiko in mind, Takahiro explained lengthily that this type of 'crutch' or 'set back' is not what his younger brother needs at his age and that Takahiro himself wouldn't stand for it and neither would their dead parents._

_This all melted into anger and frustration between the two, Misaki more angry than his brother. It wasn't supposed to lead to violence and fat tears. _

The couple arrived home, Misaki was still upset and guilty. Usagi comforted him as always, offering to do things for him even though he'd mess up trying to half of them.

Only because they were kitchen related.

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**OOOOOOOOOOOH. DRAMA. IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT it hasn't. Hope all of you are having a wonderful week so far! Do you have the club going up on this Tuesday? I know I am! Anywho, remember to review, follow, and favorite down below! I am Kateruchan and I approve of this message. **


	8. Chapter 5

**HI. YOU KNOW normally, I'd have stuff to say. BUT I DON'T. So...enjoy! **

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

"What happened!?" Manami exclaimed when she saw her husband looking at his cheek in the bathroom. Mahiro peeked from behind her, curious as to what his daddy has been through.

"Misaki got angry," He explained with a sigh. He noticed her wide eyes in the mirror. "I guess I went to far. The 'talk' we had turned into full blown screaming match, can you believe it?"

"Tell me what happened. Right now." Manami said firmly, crossing her arms. Mahiro gave questioning looks back and forth to them both.

After explaining truthfully in detail(mostly for his wife), she glared at him.

"Serves you right! I ought to beat you myself!"

Takahiro began to look at her with a half smile-

"And you _know _I could!" She interrupted. "But, are you a complete idiot!? You know that's a sensitive subject and yet..." She sighed in frustration. "Look, you are going to figure out how to apologize and mend your relationship with him as soon as possible. Takahiro, you and I both know that he sees you as someone that he can be himself around and tell things too. Please, don't end that, or I will deal with this myself, you moron!"

"Alright, I understand. I feel awful enough." Takahiro looked to his feet. "I only wanted what's best for him, what would make my parents say that I did a good job in raising him."

"They're already smiling at Misaki. They can see that he's happy with his life and with someone who loves all of him." Manami hears her son calling her. "I think, someone to encourage that happiness and help along the way would be enough them."

…

Meanwhile, Misaki sits comfortably with Usagi in the hot bathtub, relieving the day's extra dosage of stress and anger. He looked at his right knuckles for the millionth time: pink, scabbing little bumps that stung ravenously when you touched them. They were sore, even flexing his fingers hurt. He never knew he had it in him to do anything of that nature. He was always a herbivore...right?

"Stop it," Usagi says, taking Misaki's right hand from him and kissing his knuckles. "You can't take back what you did, so accept it. Besides, he deserved it."

"But-"

"None. Let's drop the subject and relax."

Yes, there were more question the college student wanted to ask that were banging around in his head, trying to force themselves out of his mouth. Yet, he held his tongue, only thinking of them. Each question that plagued his mind came back to only one: _Will he forgive me? _He wouldn't lie, being completely ignorant of the answer, was never bliss.

Though, Misaki was glad when bedtime rolled around. He felt exhausted, as if stress and worry had finally taken their toll. He fell into bed, pulling up the blankets, and waiting for Usagi to cuddle him to perfect his little, warm nest. Once things settled, all was quiet and dark in the shared bedroom, he closed his eyes.

…

When the author woke, he glared when he realized he was alone. He glared at the clock for it being nine in the morning, he glared at the sun peaking through his curtains, he glared at the cracked door of his room, he glared at the noises he heard coming from downstairs. But, his nose caught the scent of coffee and that made things slightly better...the glare remained.

Usagi _hated _mornings.

When he arrived into the kitchen, his pajamas still on, his hair a mess, a glare still on his face, he found that a hot mug with steam wafting out of it shoved before him. He took it after a few seconds, taking an angry sip of the bitter liquid. He watched his lover as he made breakfast.

Misaki was _so _cute.

He had an apron on and he had a phone between his shoulder and ear. He had been stirring some kind of batter with a whisk in a bowl. Considering the fact that he had his school clothes on, he would be leaving soon. The way he talked on the phone, it was either Manami or Aikawa...or that _damn _Isaka. Usagi was glad that the conversation he seemed to be having was a light one as he watched Misaki laugh into the phone. Just like a little wife...

"Who was that?" Usagi asked, when he hung up the phone, taking a sip of his much needed coffee.

"It was Manami and Mahiro," Misaki smiled. "They invited us to dinner next weekend. I'm really happy."

"That's good," Usagi took another sip.

"You know, Mahiro is excited to see you. He still calls you 'Unagi' though..." Misaki chuckled, pouring his batter into a hot pan.

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**WAIT! I DO HAVE STUFF TO SAY: I'm sorry but updates will probably be a while because I have to go to school and because, after lap surgery, I get exhausted easily. You should have seen me at the mall today...I could barely walk half of it and back without needing to sit down. (Trust me, I'm _not _lazy! I could jog the whole mall without breaking a sweat!) BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU WITH SOMETHING TODAY BECAUSE I CARE AND LOVE YOU ALL. I WISH I POSTED THIS YESTERDAY...BUT...LACK OF IDEAS AND TIRED. Why do I like caps-lock so much? ANYWAY, remember to follow, favorite, and review down below! I'm Kateruchan, hopefully, I'll see you soon! **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6: **

**_The items stored in the shiny, glass cases didn't look special enough. He knew that they hoped to be chosen, but none met the standards._ **

**What's going to happen next? Well, I'll leave that to your imagination! **


	9. Chapter 6

**WOW...IT'S BEEN A WHILE. UUUUGGGGHHHHH...going back to school is so TIRING. My head pounds thinking about it! (Whispering: Don't worry, I did my homework before turning on my computer.) I'm glad to be back, though! I'm also sad to say that I'll be MOVING. GAH! The house that I'm going to is bigger and better than the one that I'm in now BUT I'M NOT DOWN FOR ALL THE SNOW AND COLD, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'? Then again, summer is worse...I hate bugs...So...win? _ding!_ I'M SORRY, I'LL STOP TALKING. Enjoy~~~~!  
JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

"Can I help you, sir?" A manager asks, finally noticing the author looking at various items through the dazzling cases with a furrowed brow.

"Not quite yet..." He responds to her, studying more items. **_The items stored in the shiny, glass cases didn't look special enough. He knew that they hoped to be chosen, but none met the standards._**

He didn't bother looking at the prices, he could buy the entire damn store if he wanted to. He could also buy the last eight stores he went to.

"Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Engagement rings."

Manager gets an excited look on her face. "That's great! May I interest you in our new 'Forever' collection? We just received it just this morning and are giving a discount to our first few costumers who buy from it!"

"I'd like to have a look." He concludes. Hopefully, he'd like to find the perfect ring and soon. Married. Get a baby. Family. Grand-babies. Grow old. Die happy.

But...now?

Well, Usagi felt that he and his cute, little frowning lover had been through a lot, almost too much. And, if they've been through this much and it has proven that one cannot exist without the other, why not? Yes, it's perfectly understandable, comprehensible, not even the slightest bit reprehensible.

"Great! I will be right back!"

Manager disappears into the back of the store, and arrives back, carefully placing a few displays and velvet boxes on the counter.

"I will let you have a look. If you find anything you like, just call me back!" She says with a smile, and quickly goes off to help another costumer.

This 'Forever' collection looked very dazzling. Diamonds to rubies, white gold to silver, wide to skinny bands.

None spoke, of course. Most likely, too shy. 

Except, one had a very loud voice and an annoying twinkle that distracted him from all others. It was placed farther away from the others in a dark indigo box. The ring had a wide, silver band with a flat, square diamond in the middle and two, small, square, dark purple rhinestones on each side of it. The band looked small enough to fit his lovers fingers.

It was perfect. _Finally. _

"Oh, did you find something?" Manager asks as she walks happily back.

"I've decided on this one." Usagi answers, pointing at the box.

"This one is beautiful! It's one of my favorites." Manager takes the box and looks at the price tag. "You have a _very _lucky someone! Would you like to engrave it? Eleven dollars for your first three words, three dollars for the rest."

Usagi thought about it for a minute. "Yes, please."

"Great! Here is a book of fonts and ideas and a sheet that you need to fill out. Your information on the top, what you want written below, and your font type. I will be back shortly." Manager goes back to the costumer from before.

He ponders for a minute, thinking of something special. Something that sounds like himself...

Once Usagi settles on it, he fills out everything in no time and picks a cursive, italic font. He made sure his penmanship was neat, no mistakes here. Manager comes back and reads it over.

"How romantic! I will check you out now before I get started." She says with a smile.

He pays for everything and is told that the engraving process takes about thirty minutes. With thirty minutes to kill, he settles for going to the bookstore a few stores down in the large mall to get a coffee and read the book he had been curious of. He may or may not lend it to Hiroki.

...

_'Never let you go.' _

The brunette couldn't stop reading the engraving on the inside of his engagement ring. It was beautiful, he mentally admitted. He couldn't just absolutely adore it enough. Tears formed in his eyes once more, remembering the entire proposal.

_The night was young, warm lights could be seen fighting from the loss of the sun, the weather cooled itself down, blowing a fan of wind here and there. Children, called inside by their various parents and shops closing with a flip of their signs. Homes were lit with golden lights, supper time. _

_Misaki innocently made dinner like he did almost every night, dawning his regular apron and house slippers. He waited for his Usagi to come down from working in his office to eat, setting the table with their regular cutlery. He put hot food on their plates, cold drinks in their cups, and warm soup in their bowls. Routine is routine after all. _

_Usagi did arrive, except, he was in one of his finer suits. Suits he _only _wore for special events, interviews, or a dinner party. His hair was neatly done, his face smooth, his mouth lacking a cigarette. He smelled heavenly, the cologne he used must have been one of those foreign ones that were abandoned in his dresser, rarely touched and were marked in a language he couldn't understand. _

_Misaki only noticed this sudden change in his routine when the author arrived at the neatly set and steaming dinner table. The young man had begun eating after he called for him, looking at his phone, texting the sempai who was hated by Usagi before he had his regular partner for conversation arrive._

"_What are you so dressed up for?" The college student asks, looking up from his cellphone briefly. "Do you have another interview or something?" _

_Usagi smiles. "No." _

"_Then, where are you go-hey! What are doing!?" Misaki asks, startled when his chair is moved, facing away from the table. He dropped his phone somewhere on it, hopefully not in his plate. _

_Usagi gets down on one knee in front of him. Is he tying his dress shoe? _

_But, he's not. He's looking at Misaki lovingly. _

"_You better not be trying to do something dirty, you pervert." Misaki says with a cross of his arms and a tint on his cheeks. _

"_Maybe later," He smirks. _

"_What?" _

_His warm smile returns, a lot less scary than the smirk. "You do know that you make me the happiest person on the planet, correct?" _

"_U-um, I-I guess..." _

"_And that I could never handle ever letting you go?" _

"_S-Sure...?" _

"_And, we've been through a lot together."_

_Reaching shakily into his pocket, the author pulls out that velvet box. He opens it slowly, looking at the wide saucer eyes of his lover. _

"_Will you marry me?" _

_He wanted to say 'What...!?' or 'Huh...?' but the words refused to come out. The only thing he could manage was sticking out his left hand to him while looking down at his lap. _

"_Should I take this as a 'yes'?" Usagi asks, looking at the pale hand in front of him. _

_Misaki nods. _

"_Are you sure? We don't have to now." _

_Misaki nods again, waving his hand in impatience. _

_Usagi smiles greatly, slipping the cool ring on his lover's warm ring finger, which fit perfectly. _

_Suddenly, his happy emotions took over as well as a good dose of giddiness, he grabbed the uke, picking him up easily and hugging him, tempted to spin him around(which he did). He set him down, taking the brunette flushed face in his hands and kissing him happily hard on the mouth. The action was hesitantly reciprocated but, reciprocated nonetheless. After settling down, they look at each other for a minute. _

_Faces flushed yet, happy smiles. _

Misaki's face flushes more and more when he thinks into more..._detail _about this whole "married" thing. Would they even have a family? Adoption? What does Usagi think about children? Wait...does he have to call him 'dear' or 'hun' now? If he ever gets hit on, he'll have to be: _"I'm sorry. I'm happily married!" _People at school will notice the ring and bombard him with questions!And the wedding? Is it even legal in this country? Who would they invite? How many people? What would he wear...a tuxedo? He's never worn a tuxedo but, he does have a good suit that was bought by the author. Wait...author...if he has another interview and they ask about his relationship status, he'll say, _"I'm married." _and everyone will want to know who and Usagi isn't the person to shamefully hide things. The college student remembers what happened with that actress and the tabloids! Things could go down the drain-

Breath and think. These are the things he'll need to voice to Usagi-san about...Usagi-san...married to Usagi-san...

Does he have to address him as "Akihiko" now?

And dinner! Dinner with his older brother's family!

H. E. L. P.

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**UWAAAAH! THAT WAS A LOT LONGER AND I'M GLAD BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING FOR. I have a snow day today so I was able to finish this! :3 I know that I have a lot of stuff going on and I am hoping that things settle down soon! I REALIZED SOMETHING: I have made Misaki really emotional through these last few chapters...huh. Oh well. Thank you for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and review down below! I am Kateruchan, until next time!**


	10. EGOIST 4

**Hey guys! First off, I wanted to thank you guys for your concern and stuff like that! I'm fine, thank you! I hope you are too! We're back with Egoist! (Yes, I am still thinking of an idea for Terrorist!) I understand that Nowaki was abandoned when he was a baby at Kusama orphanage during a typhoon, but I wanted to add a bit of my own twist to it. WARNING: OC. Anyway, enjoy!**

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

As Nowaki was recovering at home, the police paid them a visit. They talked and asked questions of that awful night. They had talked to the driver which happened to be a middle-aged woman under the influence of alcohol. They were shown a picture of her and her name, Yamori Aoi. The woman would be meeting them soon (which she requested) and would be speaking of pressing charges when Nowaki fully recovered.

When he is, Nowaki goes back to the hospital and is greeted by the happy staff (especially, Tsumori-sempai) and the smiling faces of children. He was glad to be back...but he misses the assistant professor. Hiroki misses him too...he even misses cooking for him. But, it's fine, he tells himself. It only makes when they're back together that much sweeter. D*mn him for being a closet romantic.

The hospital is as busy as ever, Nowaki and his sempai ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, doing their jobs. Nowaki is on his way to the lounge for a short break, he will be allowed to take a break when he needs to, after all, he _just _came back. But, that wasn't planned in his foreseeable future, as we needed to now take a slight detour.

"_Paging Doctor Kusama, Paging Doctor Kusama," _

Curious, Doctor Kusama made his way towards the front desk of the hospital. He was stopped along the way by a nurse.

"There's someone here saying that she's your mother." The nurse said, looking the utmost confused. Most of the employees at the hospital know that Nowaki is an orphan. Abandoned.

He hurried his pace, finally arriving and being face to face with an aged, lanky woman with long, crimped black hair, the part in the middle. She was pale, her dark blue eyes and dark lipstick only drained more color from her face as well as her black coat and white plaid scarf. Her arm was in a sling, a bandage on her forehead. She looked at her son with a small smile, who replied with a shocked look.

She was the one shown by the police.

Tsumori, other colleagues, and even a few nurses stuck around, watching them both. They recognized the two, looking surprised.

Nowaki took in a shaking breath, a grave look on his face. "Let's talk in the lounge. Follow me." He made a sharp turn, the bottom of his lap coat flying up slightly when he did. Mother followed behind, her small smile turning bitter.

They arrived in the quiet, lonely lounge that seemed happy upon hearing some noise. Nowaki closed the door behind them both, mother sat in one of the soft lounge chairs, Nowaki chose to stand. His grave look never faded.

"On my way over here, I was sitting on the subway and I hear these two girls arguing who the better doctor is. Doctor Kusama or that Doctor Tsumori, and one of them says 'No one's better than doctor Kusama! I want to be a doctor just like him one day.' I was so proud." She began, unwrapping a piece of nicotine gum. She can't smoke in the hospital.

"Why now?" Nowaki asks, ignoring her entire statement. "Why did you decide to show up now?" His voice was soft, but it mirrored his expression.

"Well, honey," Mother says, "I live in Tokyo and I hear about my baby being this great pediatrician. But, I wanted to see how you were after I...hit you." She would vehemently apologize but, that didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

"I don't want you to feel proud." Nowaki looked at her straight in the eyes. He could see his mother's hurt face. "I'm not your honey or your baby. Not then, not now. Please, don't tell anyone that you're my mother because you aren't."

Aoi's eyes tear up. "I didn't want to be a mother," She looked away from her son. "But, I had you any way and chose you."

"You know," Nowaki looked down at his shoes. "I thought about that a lot...maybe too much." He looked at her again. "I know that it wasn't personal. I also know that this isn't either." He looked at her with a fiercer look. "I didn't need you and I still don't need you. I had myself to look after and I turned out better than what anyone else thought. No one else was there for me but, that was alright."

Aoi nodded slowly in understanding and guilt. "I didn't know anything about being a wife, let alone a mother. I didn't know a damn thing." Her voice cracked, about to cry. "All your father amounted to was beating me and alcohol. He threatened you really bad. Where he is now, I don't have a clue." She wiped away a few stray tears that weren't supposed to come out.

"But, I loved you." She wiped more tears. "I loved you so I stayed with him. Then, I left...because I loved you."

Nowaki looked away from her, his eyes starting to tear up themselves.

"And, I know that I did the best I could. I at least did that much," She sniffed. "That doesn't mean that I'm not ashamed." She began crying softly, her shoulders shaking a little.

"Don't cry." Nowaki reached for the tissues on the table next to her chair, he handed her a few. "Here. Clean yourself up."

She did, wiping her eyes delicately so that her eyeliner and mascara would at least look decent. "I look at you now...and I can't help but feel overjoyed."

Nowaki looked away, his grave face becoming worse. His pager began going off, new children flooded into the hospital for much needed help.

"I apologize," Nowaki turned to her as she stood up. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. I've got work to do."

Yamori sniffed, clutching tissues and her purse in her hands. Before she left the door to the lounge, she looked tearfully at Nowaki. "I will send you a check in the mail for the accident." She turns, and leaves, letting the door bang a little behind her.

Nowaki stood there for a minute, wiping his eyes. He made a shaky sigh looking down at the floor with a hurt glare. He shook his head, getting a hold of himself. He didn't want to be upset.

"Nowaki," Tsumori called, barging in. "They need us now!" He stopped, and looked at the young doctor's posture and face for a minute. He was worried instantly

"Yeah," Nowaki said with a nod, making his way towards the door. "I got that." He walked passed Tsumori, hurrying along to address emergencies.

Tsumori caught up to him. "What the hell happened?"

"She's gone, right?" Nowaki asked, not bothering to look his sempai in the eye.

"Yeah! She left crying and whatnot!" Tsumori got in front of him, halting their journey. "What happened?" 

"I'll explain later. Right now, we're busy."

…

"Welcome home." Hiroki said with a blush as Nowaki stepped through the door, locking it behind. The older professor became concerned over the lack of a smile or even a response.

"Hey," Hiroki called to him, getting up from the table from grading papers. He walked over to the young man. "What's wrong?"

"The woman that hit us," Nowaki swallowed. "Was my mother."

"How do you know!?" Hiroki asked.

"I recognized her." Nowaki looked away. "She was my mother until I was seven and I had pictures."

"For that long?"

"She had to deal with my abusive father the whole time I was alive. She got sick of it and left. She gave me a hug...and I remember her perfume." Nowaki looked up for a minute, his body threatening to cry. "My father got sick of caring for me I guess and abandoned me at an orphanage. I can hardly remember what the bastard looks like. I only remember him leaving me with 'Uncle Kusama' for a while." He sighed. "He turned around and was gone. He never looked back...not once. I never saw him again."

"Nowaki..."

"And now, my mother came to visit me. She started talking about how 'proud she was of her baby growing up to be this great pediatrician'." Nowaki made a bitter laugh which caused some angry tears to spill, he wiped them away quickly. "And you know, I told her that I didn't want her to be proud. I wasn't anything she wanted, not then, not now and I didn't need her. The only person that was there for me was me and wasn't thanks to her sorry ass. In other words, f*ck you."

Hiroki stared at Nowaki, surprised. Nowaki never use that kind of language nor did he ever talk bad of someone, even if he was ballistic. Hiroki didn't know what to say, only to bring him into his arms, where he felt him reciprocate, holding tightly and burying his face into the professor's shoulder where dampness soon resided.

"I'm sorry," Nowaki says unexpectedly, wrapping his arms even tighter. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Don't apologize," Hiroki replies. "You can be however you feel around me, Nowaki."

"Thank you."

"Idiot...you don't need to thank me."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing!"

Hiroki heard Nowaki chuckle lightly, something that always makes the older man smile. Ah...he truly loved his giant.

"If there was anyone ever there for me, it was Hiro-san." Nowaki said with a truthful smile in the professor's ear.

Hiroki blushed. "Come on..." 

"No, I mean it." Nowaki says.

A bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Can we stop hugging now?" Hiroki asked, not that he wanted to pull away, it's just getting awkward.

"No. I don't want to." Nowaki replies selfishly.

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

**SOOO EMOTIONAL. FUN FACT: I wrote the mother/son conflict before the second set of Romantica chapters and just finished the beginning and end to it today! GREAT NEWS: Turns out that I have ANOTHER snow day tomorrow and I will be brainstorming ideas for Terrorist and will be rewriting my AWFUL drabble series for Tiger &amp; BunNEEEHHHH. It will be named, "It Isn't Over Until the Fat Lady Sings" and will be out soon with new and rewritten chapters, so, please, check it out. I will also be going over mistakes in my first few chapters for "Truth Be Told" because I am a stickler for grammar and I wrote it a year ago at three in the morning. Thank you so much for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and review down below! I'm Kateruchan and see you really soon! **


	11. TERRORIST

**I HAVE COME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR TERRORIST! VICTORY IS MINE! **

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

Lunch time: the perfect moment to hurry his way to the college's library for more text books and study guides. Shinobu had never liked the loudness of the canteen but, the food made it worth going there. Right now, he had a plan to get what he needed from the library, read for a while, go back to get lunch, and then, go back to class.

He nodded at the librarian who smiled when he arrived. They had become silent friends because of the college student's frequent visits. His bag was heavy with the books that he needed to return today, the strap creating a red mark underneath his long-sleeved, crew-neck shirt. He quickly walked through the rows of shelves, searching for the subjects he needed. He came to a stop once he found the books he was looking for on a shelf near the back of the library which was between to other looming book-holders.

As Shinobu read over the spines, he couldn't help but notice his trouble focusing on them. The letters seemed to shift and double themselves. He shook his head, he was just tired, maybe. The titles rested for a bit, only to move again with more drama and slowness. Shinobu blinked a few times, not realizing how slowly his eyelids moved.

Suddenly, the shelf in front of him tipped to the side greatly, and he tipped with it. He felt as though the ground left him and was pushed downwards. His mind blanked in and out, unconsciousness over coming him before he even finished collapsing.

At least, the library's floor has carpet.

…

"_Ah, dammit!" _Miyagi curses in his head as he storms into the emergency waiting room, here to pick up his lover. He was rather confused over the telephone, the doctor speaking of -chin's collapse from poor nutrition and exhaustion as well as Miyagi being the _only _emergency contact on the college student's cell. It wasn't the professor's fault! Or...was it? Either way, this is all going to lead back to Miyagi, someway...somehow...

But, the moody youngster would sometimes finish his dinner (or complain of nausea) and went to bed, holding the professor with a frowning blush. What had he been doing, better yet, hiding?

Miyagi looks around the waiting room, looking for the young man, and not only for interrogation. Soon enough, he find Shinobu, sitting in a lone chair to avoid being squished between other people flooding in and out. Miyagi's glare softens(but is still apparent)when he finds the tired face with dark rings around the eyes to boot and a band-aid on each of his hands from the remains of an IV drip with a hearty blood test.

The -chin catches sight of his lover and stands up slowly. He looks...disappointed, Miyagi notices. The professor only grabs him by his tired wrist, gets his bracelet scanned, and cut off by the nurse at the reception desk.

Shinobu is then dragged to the warm and neat car, making him that much more sleepy. He tried not to doze off several times, failing when he did lull a bit. When the car is stopped in front of the too-many-stairs-right-now apartment, he opens his eyes fully; he'd need to be awake for this journey. He looked at Miyagi who undid his seat belt and looked back with a glare. The professor steps out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and walks over to Shinobu's side.

After being helped into the warm apartment, Shinobu is stripped of his outside clothes and shoes. Then, he is pushed into the shared bedroom, onto the bed. Shinobu tries to look and talk to the professor who only interrupts his hoarse voice with this demand: Sleep! The door closes, making the room darker.

…

Shinobu's eyes flutter open to the strong waft of delicious food tugging his nose, the last bit of sunset peaking out of his curtains, and the clock on the wall telling the room that it was eight in the evening. His stomach groaned and his mouth watered in an instant. It was as if he hadn't had food in weeks...which was half true.

Before he realizes it, he's in the kitchen for the source of the smell and finds cups and bowls along with a big smorgasbord of food laid out on the kitchen table. His stomach rumbles loudly again, catching the attention of its lover who looked up from his book.

"You sound hungry," Miyagi says with a half smile. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry." Those two words bust their way through Shinobu's lips.

Miyagi looked at his lover more seriously. "We're going to have a talk after you eat all of this food."

"_All _of it?"

"All of it. You won't be allowed to leave the table until you do."

"What are you, my mother? There's no way I can eat all of this!"

"And then some. Please, sit."

Reluctantly, Shinobu sits at the table, glancing around at all the food. He notices that his lover is filling his bowls and plate in large quantities. His stomach began to sing so loudly it hurt so, he began to wolf down his food as civilized as possible. The more good tastes went down his throat, the hungrier he got, the more he wanted. He almost forgot that he was under the watchful eyes of Miyagi.

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

**HIIIIIII! IT'S BEEN A WHHIIIIILLLE! I'M SO SORRY! If you read the bold nonsense a while back in some chapters, I had said that I was moving. I am now moved into my new house and it's a lot bigger than my last house. But, it's really cold and I still have boxes to unpack and boxes that I need to help my family unpack because we have a lot more sh*t than we thought. BUT, I AM BAAAACK and am getting a few days off this week as well. Anyway, remember to review, favorite, and follow down below! I'm Kateruchan, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	12. TERRORIST 2

**HI. IT'S BEEN A WHILE...But I'm happy to say that I've reached forty-three follows and forty favorites for this story! To be honest, I never thought I would reach that many in that kind of time. Thank you all so much! Enjoy~~~!  
JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

Surprisingly enough, Shinobu almost ate the entire table in almost a half an hour. With his stomach silenced and with heavy lids, he began to make for the bedroom to sleep once more. He _really _felt how much of this self neglect took a toll on his body.

"Not so fast," Miyagi's professor voice says, which halts Shinobu immediately. "You're going to tell me what the hell is going on."

"Nothing-"

"Be honest."

Shinobu sighed, he wasn't supposed to be found out. "I've just been busy with school, that's all." His voice sounded irritated, almost upset.

"No, it's not." Miyagi let's the rest of the dishes drop in the sink. "Being sleep deprived and malnourished is so bad for you being this young, it will effect you when you're older."

"That's just it." Shinobu looks down to the floor. "All I ever hear about is how young I am and it makes me feel like our age gap is only wider. I've been working so hard with my part-time job and school so it wouldn't feel like I'm so far away from you. I would study all night and morning, I would even study through lunch..." Shinobu blushes in embarrassment. "I would get carried away and forget to eat or sleep."

Miyagi takes his turn to sigh, walking to the young man to hug him tightly. He notices the weight loss of his body which makes him frown even more.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that?" Miyagi complains. "I'm fine with you being by my side the way you are, so please stop this." He feels his -chin hug back with a weak, shaking grasp. "Besides, I like helping you with your homework." Miyagi jokingly says with a smile, earning him an annoyed frown and a tighter squeeze.

"Come on, let's put you to bed." Miyagi says after a bout of silence and loosens his hold, only to realized that Shinobu was slumped over on him.

"Eh? Shinobu?" He asked tentatively, only to get light snores back.

Miyagi only could accept the fact that Shinobu fell asleep on him...literally. He laughs to himself, realizing that Shinobu may be more of an old man than he was. Though, he knew that if he voiced this, a snappy come back would come his way which would shut him up for the rest of the day. After that, Miyagi wonders if he was ever that moody or witty as a youngster. Ah, but that's another thing to dwell on for later.

With surprising ease, Miyagi lifts the college student swiftly in a, what he likes to call, a princess carry into the bedroom. He tucks him in, admiring the childlike look in his smooth features and big eyes. The laws of love and attraction definitely are strange, random, and unexpected.

He would admit that much.

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

**I KNOW I KNOW. SOO SHORT! BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING! Reason for being gone: I was making up ALL OF THE WORK FOR ALL MY CLASSES. I made up so many piles of papers, my teachers felt _really _bad and said: "_I could have just excused you for half of those. I didn't think you would do it ALL. Wow..." _**


	13. TERRORIST 3

**THIS IS THREE-KAT MEOW MEOW MEEEEOOOOOWWW! YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD DISC JOCKEY IN THE CAPITAL WASTELAND! (Lol, I love Fallout 3. I wish Three Dog was real!) Anywho, enjoy! **

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

Miyagi smiles when he sees his lover still asleep, curled up in and clutching the warm blankets as he dreamed. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping form, the old man quietly slips into the bathroom, shutting the door softly as to not awaken such adorableness in his time of getting ready to be Professor Miyagi of the literature department. He would have to take a picture of such cuteness but...that could lead to Shinobu fist-fighting him for his cellphone to delete it forever. The kid, he'll admit, was a light sleeper and would find him out in a blink of an eye. Or...he would use his calm, emotionless...scary snooping technique and "allegedly accidentally" find it. Miyagi would then have to embarrassingly explain himself and be accused of being a creepy and strange old man who had now right whatsoever to even _begin _to think that would be a good idea-

_Coffee..._

The _strong _scent of coffee caught the professor in mid-knot of tying his ever-so-stylish black tie which interrupted his morning muse. He exited into the kitchen, seeing his -chin pour coffee in his favorite, portable thermos. Miyagi smiled when he saw the blonde rubbing his tired eyes as he poured the hot drink in the once empty cup. What surprised the professor was Shinobu putting two tablespoons of sugar and mixing it well...just how the professor liked it.

"Good morning," Miyagi says after a while, going over to the fridge to pop a piece of bread for the toaster.

"Morning..." Shinobu replies in his regular, tired morning drawl. The college student then shuffles over to his lover with the steaming thermos of hot coffee. "I made you your coffee..." He yawns.

"Thank you." The professor replies, giving the blonde a peck on the forehead, but the blonde was too out of it to notice. "Go back to bed, you can barely keep your eyes open." Miyagi then takes is now freshly toasted bread and spreads a little butter and jelly on it, leaving a wobbling Shinobu to fend for himself in returning to bed.

"I'll be back a little early today. Afternoon classes are closed. Try not to burn the apartment complex down, Shinobu-chin~!" Miyagi says jokingly, only returned with a slow rub of one eye and a nod.

He leaves, going to teach some brats some literature with a lecture, a book, and a piece of chalk whose colors are chosen by random as they sit innocently in their box, waiting to be picked and eroded. Believe it or not, Professor Miyagi was actually very good at his job. Even though he joked a lot, was a little air-headed-replaced-by-cigarrette-smoke, and went through a crushing divorce, the students and M Uni seemed to like him a lot. Maybe it was because he hardly assigned homework, maybe because once a week he provided office hours after school for the brats that "just don't get it!" or to make up any work, maybe it was because he was more understanding, or, maybe it was because he had some sense of humor in his lessons, Socratic seminars, and debates . This, of course, earned him a little more brownie points by the student body who hoped their younger siblings could be assigned to his classes.

Professor Miyagi arrives in his classroom, greeting by a storm of young voices talking to each other. Their voices echo a bit from the acoustics in the large room which makes it that much louder. From the voices, he already feels tired, he knew his coffee would save him.

"Alright, alright! Settle down." Miyagi says over the noise, taking a long sip of his dark liquid that was still hot.

…

Shinobu awakens on the couch this time, not remembering how he got there until he notices the late morning weather channel on the television. That's right, he remembers now, he wanted to watch the news...and he forgot that he even fell asleep.

Shinobu tsked at how childish he's being, how spacey he's being...he then remembers the morning. He blushes as he had a dream the night before about how he became Miyagi's housewife. He seemed to wear pink aprons and slippers with a pink bandanna. He would cook, clean, and wait breathlessly for his husband to come home for dinner. He would tie Miyagi's tie every morning and hand him a mug of coffee...which he actually made(he refuses to admit that he was inspired). He blushes even more when he remembers the peck on his forehead and the playful _"Shinobu-chin~!"_.

In Shinobu's defense, he was half-asleep!

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

**UWAH! At least this was longer! THIS OFFICIALLY MARKS THE DAY THAT I, KAT, HAVE FINISHED ALL MAKE-UP PROJECT AND WORK AT SCHOOL! I DESERVE COOKIE. GIVE ME COOKIE. Anyway, remember to follow, favorite and review down below! I'm Kateruchan, and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 7

**YOU KNOW, I WAS THINKING OF CHANGING THE TITLE, SUMMARY, AND USAGI TO USAMI OR AKIHIKO FOR THIS STORY...Meh, I dunno. Anywho, enjoy!  
JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

It was then that Ijuuin noticed the twinkle on his intern's hand that made him nervous. Has he _really _lost? And, this time, _forever? _Excruciatingly enough, there could be a big chance that he would be right. He knew Akihiko was very..._possessive _and with that in mind, his intern was very dangerous territory. But, that never stopped the author from living by, "whatever he doesn't know, won't hurt him" and continuing in tireless pursuit.

"Sensei? Are you alright?" Misaki asks with a lazy wave in front of the author's face, making Ijuuin snap out of his daze with a sharp blink.

"Ah, yes, of course! My apologies, Takahashi-kun. Please, tell me again what we were talking about?" Ijuuin replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, Sensei. You're always busy, so, of course you would be tired." Misaki blushed a bit, but kept a small smile going as he stood out in the cold, holding out a paper bag to his sensei who's in his warm house. "Anyway, I'm here to drop off the manuscript from the editor and I bought extra tone paper just in case."

"Thank you so much, Takahashi-kun...Is that a new fashion statement?" Ijuuin pretended that the piece of jewelry was a something he never noticed.

Misaki became flustered, his face becoming completely red. Maybe he should have taken off his ring before waltzing over to the other person that was infatuated with him. Then again...it's not like he cared _too_ much about who sees it, like his classmates who take it as a new fashion statement. Besides, not _everyone _needs to know.

"Eh, ah-" Misaki tried thinking of a cool enough lie to slide past this one. Should he lie and agree? Or would it be better to answer truthfully? Option A could get him out of this in a jiffy yet, option B would get rid of Ijuuin's pursuit for him in trade for a shattered heart and the author not being worried anymore.

"Ah, yes! I don't know why, but, when I saw it, I just couldn't resist buying it." Misaki chuckled, but more out of nervousness.

Ijuuin chuckled as well. He sensed that the young man was lying. "You do know that it's on your ring finger, right? Won't people mistake it for something...else?"

"Y-yeah, but I like it there, so yeah. A-Anyway, I have to go meet up with a friend! See you later and good luck, Sensei!" Misaki turned away-

"Takashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Tell your friend I said 'Hello.'"

…

"_He _didn't say something stupid, did he?" Usagi asks out of the blue, glaring his lover who stands besides him in the huge science and industry museum. They stood in the "Science Storms" exhibit, taking pictures of various sculptures, interactive stations, rooms, and glowing posters. Next, they were going to head over to see the "Lightning Live" event that was within the exhibit. It was all for Usagi's next chapter for one of his shameful novels.

"What are you talking about all of the sudden!? I told you already!: I went to Sensei's place just to drop something off. Nothing happened!" Misaki's irritated voice rang. "Besides," He looked to the floor and mumbled the last part. "He's a little too late in the game, right?"

Before the baka of a fiance could think or say a damn thing, Misaki pulled him towards the "Mammals: Inside-out" exhibit with mammals from giraffes to fully grown bulls with their pink and red insides exposed. It was a bit...repulsive to see so many animals from skeletons to muscles then to tables of organs, cartilage, and small bone structures. More pictures needed to be taken, especially of the inside-out, standing grizzly bear.

Next, was the glowing, nature mirror maze. Even though that there was some tacky neon colors thrown in, it was still quite beautiful. But, how did it contribute to science? Well, there was a mathematical lesson thrown in about nature patterns and genes. At the end of the maze, there were interactive learning stations, glowing posters of information, and a informational video room.

The maze was definitely going to be a useful scene, concluded Usagi as he walked through it with his fiance. Some little kids flew by them, running and giggling with precarious parents after them. Besides for that, they were alone from what they could perceive. The silence only made the calming but maddening maze more lonely in a more spooky sense.

Misaki turned away from his lover to walk a little ways in a bright corner to take a picture. He took two just in case, maybe another one from a different angle, and one from an entirely view-

Usagi is gone.

Where the hell did he go!? He's like insatiable five year-old who'll run off right when you turn your back. The young man felt uneasy, the same uneasiness when he went with his fiance at the crowded festival. But, this is a _maze_ with _mirrors _and _Usagi-san_. Misaki might as well pack up and leave, the great search can start in the morning or afternoon.

But, with a worried heart, Misaki quickly searched through the maze anyway, ignoring his embarrassingly worried reflection. He called out his fiance's name a few times, but received no answer. Ugh, he couldn't have gone _that _far! He saw a piece of a reflection silently turn a corner, dammit.

"You better not be trying anything, BakUsagi-mmph!"

The brunette was pushed into a corner, forcibly being made to play tonsil tennis. He couldn't breath a minute, his mind dancing in panic. When he could breath again, he dared opening his big green eyes that were shut ever so slightly.

"Found you," The author's teasing voice says, the tone he _knows _his fiance despises very much.

"What...the hell!?" Misaki sputters, panting slightly, his face red up to his ears and down to his neck. He hoped no one saw that, and if they did, to turn a blind eye and forget it ever took place. He only gets a smirk in response by the troublesome author who then turns and begins walking deeper in the maze.

"Where are you going!?" 

"Pictures won't take themselves. Come on, your short legs slow me down enough."

"You wanna start a fight...?"

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**Hope you enjoyed it and wonderful news: I OFFICIALLY START SPRING BREAK TOMORROW! CAN I GET A WHOOT WHOOT? **hears crickets* NO? Okay... SO! This means that the next chapter will be VERY soon. Also, the museum I described is actually real. It is called The Science and Industry Museum of Chicago and I've been there a billion times and it places second on my favorite place list. They actually had an "Animals: Inside-out", "Science in Storms", and have newly put out their "Nature in Numbers" exhibits(there's an actual maze, do not worry). My family was disgusted, but, being as science obsessed as I am I was excited and full of wonder. Anyway, thank you for reading! If you haven't already, please remember review, follow, and favorite down below! I'm Kateruchan, and have a wonderful Spring Break! **


	15. Chapter 8

**WHAT'S GOOD IN THE HOOD EVERYBODY? Ah, I feel so great being on Spring Break! How's yours? XD Anywho, enjoy~~~~! **

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

As soon as Misaki walked through the threshold of his older brother's door, he was greeted by his hyper nephew who, of course, ran head first into his uncle's stomach.

"Oooh..!" Misaki says as he takes the cranium's blow, making Mahiro giggle. The small boy then reached up his hands in a sign to be held.

Misaki only laughed and complied, reaching down to pick up his nephew, only to have his left hand grabbed.

"Oooh! Pretty!" Mahiro says in a voice of wonder, looking closely at his uncle's ring.

"M-Mahiro!"

Misaki blushed, he still wasn't use to wearing it around. Why he decided to say yes to such commitment, he couldn't tell. All he could really say was that there wouldn't be anyone else he would rather spend the rest of his life with...and the fact that the challenges that were faced only brought them closer together. Why he decided to wear it to his brother's house right after all of the drama, he couldn't really tell either. But, he wouldn't really say these things unless Usagi was mean enough to ask.

Before the young uncle and godfather could do more, the child hugged his uncle, pointed at Unagi, and ran off to play, waiting to be called for dinner with the fam. Shortly after, the parents of the child arrive. The mother grinned, hurrying over to hug them both, then warmly ushering them over to the nicely set dinner table. The father slowly walked over to his younger brother who was about to apologize immensely but was given a very tight hug instead.

"I'm so sorry." Takahiro spoke just above a whisper. "I only wanted to protect you, but I ended up hurting you instead. Just, as long as you stay safe and happy, that will always be enough for me."

Misaki could only return his hug, burying his face in his brother's lightly cologne scented shoulder.

"Th-Thank you. I'm sorry that I, uh, punched you."

Takahiro laughed, something Misaki now savored hearing. "I deserved it, don't worry."

"See? What did I tell you?" Usagi says, knowing that his statement was totally inappropriate-

"I apologize to you as well, Akihiko." Takahiro sadly smiles. "I gave you unnecessary disrespect when all you were was kind to me."

"Takahiro..."

"With this out of the way, let's eat! Come on! I brought and extra chair for you, Akihiko, if you don't mind." Takahiro says, lifting the mood with his usual attitude back in action.

"Not at all."

"Ah, Nee-san! I help you bring out the food!" Misaki calls to his sister in-law who resided in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that!" Minami doesn't even finish the sentence before Misaki grabs a dish in each hand to put perfectly on the dining room table. Misaki smiles when he sees his fiance and brother talking and laughing naturally with Mahiro sitting in his father's lap, messing with his glasses. He felt a warmness in his chest, his mind saying that this must be what a family feels like.

The table is set, stomachs are growling, and a quick thanks for the food was said before they dived into putting different amounts of varieties of foods on their plates. Once all was settled, Takahiro chose a great conversation piece.

"How did you two end up together? I'm sorry, but I'm really curious. It just seems so...unlikely."

Misaki's face turns beet red and Akihiko looks a little shy to share himself. It felt as though they had to read one of Akihiko's embarrassing, yaoi, romance novels. They glance at each other for a minute.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to..."

"N-No! We'll tell you!" Misaki reassures even though he looks the least willing. "Why don't you tell, Usagi? Nii-chan deserves to know."

Akihiko looks at Misaki warmly before returning his gaze to his past crush. "Alright."

_It began when the author was in high school. Believe it or not, the young man was very successful and had a knack for writing. He had finished yet another exam before the rest of his class, looking drop dead bored as usual. An idea pops into his head, making his hand reach for his pencil once more. He had nothing to write on, making his desk become his paper. _

_He didn't believe that anyone would read it and 'want more. Please, keep writing'. It was then that he befriended this lanky, aloof classmate of his with dorky glasses. It was then that someone wasn't afraid to talk to him. It was then that he actually had a friend outside of Hiroki._

_It was then that he unfortunately fell in love, that lasted what seemed to be a lifetime. _

_He could never tell because, if he did, there could be a chance that his beloved Takahiro wouldn't be his best friend anymore. It was all too risque, all to dangerous. So, he dealt with his pain alone, surviving day after day with an agonizing burn as he was informed by said beloved that he had a new girlfriend. Oh, how his heart filled up with bitter tears and rage for that new harlot._

_But, now he has a distraction, a sour distraction that he needs to tutor. It's this little, short-tempered, college student who yelled at him right off the bat for his elder brother. This small fellow, who didn't resemble his brother besides for the eyes, was...interesting. There was something about him that Akihiko couldn't place, something so much more. _

_The distraction didn't last long until Takahiro stomps down the author's heart with the news of his marriage. It took the author everything he had to hide the feelings that fought its way into his chest and face to look happy. _

_Yet, this interesting fellow saw right through that as if he were some kind of mind reader. He grabbed that author by the wrist so tightly, he was afraid it would snap off. And gone they were, out into the street, under a lamppost, where the fellow seemed to take half of the author's emotions to purge them himself through his own tears. _

_The author couldn't fathom why this confusing, little imp could be so...selfless. He felt so loved that he needed a pinch or two to tell that this is really happening as he held the sniffling male in his strong hold who was freshly kissed. Once he hears the cue to let his own emotions loose, he does with his face buried in the younger man's shoulder in complete silence. He feels a soothing rub on his back. _

_Why couldn't he have met this amazing person earlier? This is the person he now feels the need to cherish and love unconditionally. And no, he never will be a replacement for the Rosaline to his Romeo. This person is _the one.

After words of amazement to the length of their relationship and how it began, they all look to Misaki for some input, but only find his red facial features. But, the young man swallows and straightens up a bit. He has no idea what to say or do in this situation, he's nervous.

"I-I never thought that, um, it would 'develop' into something so..much more...really." Misaki chuckled slightly, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere.

He's sees something in his fiance's eyes that make him say, "Not that I regret it o-or anything!" The college student puts his hands up a bit in defense, not realizing that his engagement ring was causing quite a distraction.

"Misaki...what's that?" His elder brother asks, staring at the ring with his signature aloof smile. "Are you making a new fashion statement? It's very cool, where'd you get it from?"

Misaki's eyes dart to meet his fiance's, until his hand is grabbed to be studied by his sister in-law.

"It's beautiful," She breathes, suddenly her eyes fill with excitement. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" She looks back and forth between the couple.

Misaki looks to his lap and nods, his ears reddening.

Minami squeals and looks to her almost clueless husband. "Our little brother's getting married!" She doesn't give him the time of day for his reaction. "I'll help you plan the wedding! The clothes, the décor, the food, everything!" She says with an excited grab of Misaki's hands, her face softens when she sees Misaki's worried expression and she hugs him tightly. "I'm so happy for you! Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Is this true?" Takahiro says, looking to his best friend.

Usagi does that warm smile he does when he's about to confess his undying love. "Yes, and we plan to have the celebration held in England where same-sex marriage is legal." He looks to his best friend with a more serious look.

"Would you bestow upon us your blessing?"

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**SO, NOW THAT WE KNOW THAT TTIZZLE IS DOWN WITH THE WHOLE RELATIONSHIP BIZ, WE GOT THIS NEW CLIFF HANGER, WOOO. Thank you all so much for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and review down below! I'm Kateruchan, and see you in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 9

Going to his parents' grave only seemed right as he swam in the pool of marriage. He dragged his fiance with him, carrying a bouquet of lilies and sandalwood incenses which were his mother's favorite, while equipped with his engagement ring. He arrives at the big gravestone for the two bodies that were once his loving caretakers. He runs a tentative hand on the names and years from birth to death. It gives him a bittersweet flavor on his tongue as he remembers the funeral, the reading of the wills, and the concern after that. He remembers being rude to people who gave him the time of day for sympathy in an attempt to make him feel better when they knew it wouldn't do shit.

He sighs as he sits on his knees, his fiance sitting next to him with a cigarette popped in his mouth. He'll have to get that author on a plan to quit that dreadful habit. The young man takes in a breath, taking away the wilted, dried flowers and old incenses. He puts them behind him for putting them in a trash bag afterwards. The author doesn't say anything, he only seems to watch his fiance with a few worried stares as well as admiring the font, names, and picture of the unfortunate parents.

His fiance holds out his hand to the author who knows that he's asking for his lighter for the incenses which he obliges. Sandalwood creeps it's way in their noses, a soft breeze taking a bit of the scent. Misaki speaks.

"Hello, mother, father," The brunette says, sounding calm. "I know it's been a while since I've seen you and I'm sorry, but, I wanted to tell you about the...the person I'm about to be spending the rest of my life with. His name is Usami Akihiko." He ignores the stunned look given by Usami, letting his hair fall to cover his face.

"A-At first, I thought he was such a overblown, self-centered jerk who never had a care in the world. I hated him for being the closest ticket to my education." Misaki laughed a bit. "But, as I got to know him, I thought he was a spoiled brat more than anything else. Even though he was like this, I got to know how...how kind and gentle he was, how strong and confident he was, how selfless and talented he was. But I never thought about his gender, I realized that I fell in love with just who he was."

Usami wanted to reach out and smother his fiance with all the hugs and kisses he could give.

"I only ask that you would give us your blessing. Thank you." Misaki sighs, placing the flowers gently on the headstone.

Usami looks at his fiance, only to see a red ear and neck.

Suddenly, Misaki shoots up and begins to run off in embarrassment. The words that kept resounding in his head were along the lines of "ICAN'TBELIEVEISAIDITIWANNADIEPLEASEKILLMENOWICAN'TLOOKATHIM."

In the midst of blowing several gaskets, Misaki was caught on the elbow by his lover. Before he had a chance to turn, he was clutched tightly in hug.

Misaki was glad that he didn't forget anything he wanted to tell his deceased parents. He hadn't planned on saying all of..._that _but, he was relieved that it was over. Inside, he felt exultant that he was able to say the things he could barely say to the man's face. How he found the courage and the strength to say it with such ease was where he was at a complete loss.

Now, with two blessings out of the way for their marriage, there's the discussion of Usami's family. Thinking about it made them both cringe with a flinch at the sight of the phone and the sound of what would be Kaoruko's shrill, foiled voice, Usagi-chichi's tone of perplexity, along with Usagi-ani's deadpan input.

Will they be like his brother?:

"_We will be holding the wedding in England where gay marriage is legal. All we need is your blessing upon us." Usami sounded more mature and official than intended...but, he likes to act princely when it comes to his brunette. _

_But, you see, the author was mostly princely in the wrong moments. Exactly how Takahiro just choked on his sip of water after realizing his baby brother is getting married to his best friend and he'll have to send him off, oh the conflicting emotions- _

"_M..Marriage!? Al...Already!?" Takahiro sputtered between coughs. He received a pat on the back by who he bet was his wife. "Are you...sure about this?" _

"_We have discussed it through enough to say that we're ready for this kind of commitment. We would just like approval and support." _

"_What about your family, Akihiko?"  
_

"_We have yet to talk to them, so I must make an appointment. I'm sure that they will be..._more _than happy that I'm finally marrying." _

_It was silent for a minute, Misaki began to worry, watching his brother calm down and his wife send him a glare. He gave them both the goofy smile of his which he sported, what seemed to be, all the time. _

"_I'll give you my blessing. But, I think you should visit mother and father together." _

Now that the brunette thought about it...Nah, they would be _nothing_ like his brother. They would be a boisterous, monstrous, melting pot of opinions and emotions(mostly negative). The only person who he could see as accepting of their marriage would, surprisingly, be Usami's father. Not only is his son marrying someone to take care of and make him happy, he now has another son to talk of bear wood carvings with rubber duckies forever.

"When are we going to talk to your folks?" Misaki asks as he and his fiance are driving back home. A cigarette was popped in between the authors lips as he drove with the window ajar. The smoke escaped quickly and was swept away in the wind.

"I was thinking we could just _not _tell them at all." Usagi said with a blow of smoke filled breath.

"What are you talking about!?"

"We could just _pretend _like we _forgot _to tell them. Think about it..there would be so much peace and quiet."

"You're an idiot! We have to tell them and you're going to make an appointment as soon as we get home."

"Ugh..." 

"Don't give me that."

"I demand rewards afterwards."

Misaki sighs in annoyance, knowing that he'd have to do whatever the author deemed as a "reward", whatever the hell that was.

…

The brunette listens in on the phone conversation as he works on a few assignments for his classes. His fiance sounds like he usually does when it comes to his family: bored, irritated, and sounding like he would rather slam his tongue in a car door than to waste his breath making an appointment.

It's silent for a while, Misaki focuses on his work. He wished the author could speak a little louder, not that he was nosy or anything. Suddenly, quick footsteps make their way up the stairs and before the brunette could turn around, a phone was dropped in front of him. It clattered on the his papers, making a probably hurtful sound on the other line's ears.

"What the-"

"WantstotalktoyouI'mworkingdon'tgiveitback."

Misaki growls in annoyance at the author's immaturity. He picks the phone up and hold it to his ear, clearing his throat.

"Hello...?"

"TELL ME IT ISN'T TRU-" (What sounded like to be Kaoruko's strident voice.)

"My apologies, Takahashi. This is Fuyuhiko speaking."

"_USAGI-CHICHI" _

"N-No problem!"

"Is what my son spouting true? Are you _really_ getting married?"

"...Yes."

"Are you even prepared for something like this? Can you even be an equal to him? You should know that you can't mooch off of him forever."

Misaki felt angered, it wasn't the first time his self-worth had been tried for a royal beating.

"To be honest, I was surprised by it. But, I know that I'm ready for this. I'm also close to getting a job, thanks to your son, so I'll be very much an equal."

"What a surprise. You better not get scared half way through and try to get out of this because he doesn't need heartbreak."

"If that were the case, I would have never accepted the ring." Misaki said curtly.

"And no crying to me when you can't handle it." 

"I wasn't planning to, after all, I was _always_ there for him, wasn't I?"

Silence rung in their ears, Misaki realized what slipped past his lips. Too late to take it back now-

"Congrats, you passed. You have proven your self suitable. I never knew you could be so venomously austere, I like it. I suppose it's necessary for someone like my son." Misaki could almost see the smile that was in that old man's voice. 

"I-I'm really not-"

"Look, I have something to attend to right now. Please come to the estate tomorrow morning at seven with your family. See you soon, son-in-law."

With that, the phone was abruptly hung up. The brunette sat there for a minute, still not believing that this was happening while Fuyuhiko left the estate to hop in a limousine, held open by one of his many subordinates.

Usagi suddenly appears in the young man's bedroom which is now really a place he does homework in. He leans his back on the wall with a cross of his arms.

"What did he want?"

"He..." Misaki decided to keep the 'test of courage' to himself as he swivels his chair to face his fiance. "He just wanted to say 'Hi' and stuff about tomorrow."

"He's so pesky," The author complained in disgust.

Suddenly, the author's frown turned into that terrifying smirk of his.

"It's time for my rewards."

"Nope! No can do!" The brunette blushes, twirling his chair back to his desk. "I'm doing my homework which is due on Monday."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. You can do it later."

"I don't want to do it tomorrow."

"My 'Misaki Tanks' are on empty. This is an emergency."

There was no changing the author's decision now as he pulls and lifts the brunette away from his desk with no fuss. He smiles as the protests and kicking proceeds as the brunette didn't really like being thrown over the shoulder like some child.

"Put me down! Now!"

"If that's what you want." 

Usagi carelessly throws his fiance into his bedroom.

…

Upon arriving at the Usami estate, Misaki yawned but was glad that he and his fiance were, miraculously, on time. They had met up with Takahiro, Minami, and excited Mahiro on his mother's hip at the entrance where Sebasti-Tanaka greeted them. The loyal servant led them through the labyrinth that was the estate into a room with a large, mahogany table with black leather chairs and large windows that overlooked the garden.

Right as the young man arrived in the meeting room, he barely had time to notice Kaoruko launching herself at him.

"Don't tell me it's true!" She cried, hugging the brunette tightly. "We're supposed to get married and bake in France together! Besides, I'm so much better than him anyway!" Kaoruko turns her head to stick her annoying tongue at the author.

"Eh!? Kaoruko!" Misaki tried to get out from her now iron grip.

"Stop being so immature, Kaoruko. He obviously did care about your feelings enough," Came an insulting huff from Mizuki who looked at Misaki like the gum on the bottom of his shoe. "Besides, I'm on the phone right now. Please be quiet."

"Maa, Misaki, I guess you really are popular with a ladies," Takahiro says obliviously with a thumbs up, his wife only nods with a smile.

"Not helping!" Misaki exclaims with a glare. He pushes at the poor girl who very reluctantly lets go. "Look, Kaoruko, we can still bake together, okay?"

"Do you mean it?" The black haired looks up at the young man with glossy eyes through her bangs.

Misaki smiles at her. "Yeah, we can make tiramisu next time."

"Ooh! Then we have to do that pinky thing!" Kaoruko says with a determined look, holding out her manicured pinky.

"You mean a 'Pinky Promise'?"

"Yeah! That!"

Misaki laughs this time and holds out his pinky. Kaoruko roughly hooks hers to his and they shake on their new found promise.

All the camaraderie in the room is silenced when Fuyuhiko and _("USAGI-ANI") _Haruhiko arrive in the meeting room.

"You must be Takahashi's older brother." Fuyuhiko says with a smile and holds out his hand.

"Ah, yes! It's nice to meet you Mr. Usami."

"Please, call me Fuyuhiko and who's this?"

"This is my wife, Minami and our son, Mahiro." Takahiro says proudly.

"It's so nice to meet you." Minami says, holding out her one available hand in which she gives a firm shake. "Mahiro, say hello to-" 

"Grandpa Fuyu." The boss finishes with a kind smile to the young boy which makes Mahiro stop hiding his face, only to point in Fuyuhiko's face.

"Yaku!" (AN: Yaku means Yak.)

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY. It's near the end of the year for my school, so naturally homework and essays are kicking my arse. But, I finally was able to finish this for you all and I'm happy that this was a bit lengthy. I also might be diagnosed for depression so...I may or may not have time to right a lot. But, summer bring more time and other stuff! Thank you so much for reading! Remember to review favorite and follow down below! I'm Kateruchan and we'll be back with Egoist! (You know, if you read my nonsense in the last chapter, I'm thinking of keeping Takahiro's name to TTizzle, lol.) **


	17. EGOIST 5

Hiroki felt a strange nervousness, settling in his stomach and chest. He felt as though something were wrong, like he should have done something, acted on _something._ But, what was that something, and why did it lead to him staring worriedly at this ajar door? His body felt the need to jump and open it quickly, remember: something is wrong!

He regretted opening that damned door.

He saw a his lover hanging by the tight noose around his now broken neck. He looked impossibly pale, hid dark clothes making it worsen each staring second. His black hoodie had red letters written on it "FOR YOU" in some scary front. The older man's eyes widened, his breath gone. His body didn't know whether to cry, scream, breathe, faint, or stay completely frozen. What happened? Why did it happen? Why didn't he act on that _something_? Is he dead-

Hiroki sits up in bed, so quickly he sees sparkles in is vision and feeling a lightness to his head. His hard pants turned into those deep breaths that prepare one to cry. But, he doesn't want to cry, it's the last thing on his list of what to do. His body decides against that, making tears stream down too quickly and his chest clench. The professor pulls his knees up to his chest so he can sob quietly, he wouldn't want to disturb the person who just came home from the hospital after a _very _late shift. _Who was so prepared to die for a bastard like me. _

Yet, as silent as he is, Nowaki stirs next to him because the giant lost some warmth. The doctor's eyes flutter open as he hears quiet sobs. The young man immediately gets up as best as he can in his post sleep state, moving to the curled up professor to wrap his warm arms around him while whispering sweet, assuring nothings. At least they have a few days off starting tomorrow.

"_Shit!" _Hiroki curses in his mind as he realizes that he's awakened his once injured lover. Screw him for being such a light sleeper!

The professor feels himself pulled back down into the warm bed and into big, inviting arms. Not caring anymore, he holds onto his lover in a death grip as he sobs. He feels his back being rubbed and lips pressing to his head, all the things that make him calm down little by little. Dammit, he loved this big dork so much it kills him.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?" Nowaki says in a soothing but worried tone as his lover's sobs turn into soft hiccups.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Hiroki replies between hiccups, hiding his face in the doctor's warm chest, his tears soaking through the warm t-shirt that was filled with the usual, comforting scent.

"Please, tell me anyway." Nowaki takes a warm hand of his and rakes it through the professor's hair. "If it's enough to make you cry, I want to know right away."

Nowaki let the professor hiccup for a while, knowing that he was trying to decided whether to tell the doctor or not.

"...You died." Hiroki's voice squeezes out in the silence.

"Huh?"

"I had a dream," Hiroki calmed down even more to talk. "that you killed yourself trying to protect me or something, I hardly remember the details." 

"I see... Hiro-san, I-"

"Look," Hiroki says, looking the surprised doctor in the eyes. "You don't have to give up anything for a bastard like me. I'm no one special, Nowaki. I'm not worth fighting for. Besides, I can be such a prick, so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't like being around or try for me. That's...that's why I was upset that you pushed me out of the way. An asshole like me isn't worth a damn thing."

Hiroki felt that he completed last task in his lover's recovery. It was then when the car approached and his ear was being filled with sweet nothings that he realized that he was never worth it. From all of his one nightstands and constant boyfriends that he'd thrown away due to their carelessness, he knew that he was just a hollow body to use whenever it was convenient to let off steam. The professor never felt that we was deserving of such righteous words that were said as if it were a prayer which always moved the professor so deeply. He had been used so much, he never felt deserving of such touches that were to most gentle that made him forget about feeling like a rag doll and more like a crystal glass.

"That may be in the eyes of others who never cared for you, but,'' The doctor gave him a warm smile. "To me, you're more precious than life itself." Nowaki began to caress the professor's cheek with a warm hand. "You're personality is so amazing, I can't help but admire you all the time. You're always so kind but so very strong. You were one the first to show me true love and I want to keep that love with every fiber of my being. Whenever I'm with you, I wish that I could be with Hiro-san for the rest of my life."

Hiroki blushed, making his skin glow in the moonlight that peeked through opaque curtains. He looked at Nowaki in his deep blue eyes in both irritation, admiration, and shock. This big idiot...who looked at him and had the audacity to chuckle.

"You're so cute."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not._"

Nowaki chuckled again, not realizing that the hearty vibrations in his chest made his lover feel that much better.

"Hm, this is why I love you, Hiro-san." The raven haired said through a couple laughs, and squeezing the older man tightly. "I love you _so _much."

"I..." Hiroki was going to start rant for a ridiculous reason, but knew that it would probably show him the doctor's 'kicked-puppy' look. "I love you too, Nowaki." _More than you'll ever know. _The professor allows his stone-cold pride to subside as he returns the tight hug. As wrong as it sounded, it felt good to be squeeze and be squeezed in a hug. He allows his eyes to close, only to open them when Nowaki pulls himself back to look the professor in the tear stained face.

Once the doctor gained the professor's attention, he seizes his lips in a soft, sweet, and tender kiss that he _knows_ makes the professor's knees weak. He smiles into the action when he feels the brunette kiss him back with as much force, if not more.

"_I think, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you too." _

"What'd you say, Hiro-san?" Nowaki swore that he heard a few whispered, muffled words between slow smooches.

Hiroki blushed, not realizing that he was thinking aloud. "N-Nothing!" He studied Nowaki's face which looked skeptical with that raised brow of his. "I-I guess we should be going to sleep now or my eyes are going to swell."

The doctor decided to let it go this time, he'll brood on it later. At the mention of sleep, he yawned which caused his lover to yawn who then glared at him for doing it. Nowaki gave him an apologetic smile for not remembering that yawns are very contagious.

…

Morning came at last, not bothering to hide its inappropriate rays. Hiroki, surprisingly, woke up first as he realized that he was wrapped in the unconscious warm embrace of his lover. The professor did his best to slide out of the tight cocoon to escape the wonderful land of blankets, pillows, and Nowaki. When he did, he propped himself on his elbow, looking at his lover sleep peacefully. In the dim light that appeared and the completely calm look on his pale face made him look so...other worldly.

Hiroki couldn't help his lips quirking up into a smile. He places a soft kiss on the busy doctor's forehead as he quietly sneaks into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He hears the doctor stir a little, release a sigh, and shift for a more comfortable position in the soft bed. The professor quietly closes the door and continues to the get food started.

He pours the carefully seasoned and whisked eggs into the hot, greasy, awaiting pan on the stove. Seems caught in his head as he pushes the cooking eggs around the pan to scramble them for his lover very much enjoyed them cooked that way. His thought processes is broken by the occurrence of two, thin and warm arms wrapping themselves around his waist, making his once calm body do a jump. He turns to his intruder who meets him with a peck on his nose.

"Morning...!" Nowaki says with that annoying grin of his. "Your puffy eyes look cute today."

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!? And how the hell are swollen eyes a cute thing? G-d dammit, Nowaki." Hiroki turned back to tend to the eggs before they cooked to be not scrambled and burned. He continued his rant as he went along, completely forgetting that his voice blurred into music for Nowaki's ears as he kept his arms encircled around the professor. He gave agreeing nods here and there, content in his spot.

"Nowaki? Were you even listening!?"

**JREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJREJRE**

**Hi...Um...this was written on an anxiety pill...woohoo. I think updates for this story will be occurring a little more because my school is calming down with homework in preparation for finals. I'm not sure though, recently my crush was an asshole to me so...yeah. I'm kinda not happy or ambitious right now. Please, remember to review, favorite, and follow down below. I'm Kateruchan, see you whenever. **


	18. TERRORIST 4

**Hiiiiii! TERRORIST! YAY! SUMMER BREAK HAS BEGUN FINALLY. Well, for me that is. ANYWAY, enjoy~!**

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

It was then that Shinobu dashed into the bathroom when he had received that nerve wracking text from his lover:

"_We're going out for dinner when I get home. Be ready." _

Of course, this was given to him at really bad timing like always. He only had ten minutes to shower, dress nicely, fix his hair, moisturize his face(while checking for acne), decide on accessories that would best match his outfit, cologne(he bought this new one that he believed Miyagi would particularly like)- it was a lot of work! It seem as if the man knew,just freaking _knew _whenever the blonde was caught at a bad time(such as now where the college student is stuck in a raggedy t-shirt and sweatpants, no shower, morning breath, and studying). Shinobu would be able to get the professor to spill that he was a psychic...sooner or later.

As he hurriedly dried his hair with a towel for easier blow-drying, he noticed how his dark red long-sleeve and dark-wash skinnies looked smaller on him. Over the past week or two, he had noticed his slow weight gain, making his face less sharp and more soft. He also noticed the dark circles disappear and was feeling proud of himself even though he had Miyagi to thank.

Because he was getting better, Miyagi talked of celebrating his good health and the fact that he's been acing all of his exams as well as having all of his work completed early. Shinobu only shooed that thought away by saying that he wasn't in elementary school or middle school to where that would be necessary, but a date nonetheless would be _very, very _nice. So, the professor put it into thought but didn't voice anything much to Shinobu's dismay.

When the door was opened with a loud, "I'm home, Shinobu-chin~!", said -chin made quick, last minute adjustments to his clothes and hair, as well as spraying cologne and clasping on a sliver watch. He rushed out of the bathroom, and greeted the professor at the door who was still slipping out of his shoes.

"Where are we going?" Shinobu asks, his voice a little breathless.

"What, I don't get a 'Welcome home my beloved Miyagi-kun~!'?" Miyagi asks in a phony, pained voice. Joking as always.

Shinobu blushed, he wasn't the man's damn wife in waiting. "Welcome home," He says quickly. "But, where are we going?"

"There's this new place that I thought you'd like," Miyagi yells back to him as he walks quickly into the bedroom to change into more casual clothing. "I'll tell you about it in the car."

"Where are you going!?"

"Changing, I might do a little work later!"

"UGH! I hate you..." Shinobu didn't _have_ to hurry as much, he himself realized as he pouted.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

When they arrived at said 'new place', it was a very calm environment. It was an Italian restaurant, its space set up to look like you were eating in the ruins of Rome. The walls were various pictures, recent and old, of Italy, the colors consisting of whites, golds, browns, and blacks all around. To add more of an affect to the atmosphere, the main lights were dimmed and smaller, warm lights were placed on some tables while others were put above. It was a fairly big place where you could choose a more private setting.

Which is what Miyagi did as they were led to a table that was in a cozy, warm corner near a window, on an elevated platform. A glowing candle with a couple of menus were placed on the table as the host left to get them a waiter. They sat in a comfortable silence, Shinobu too blushy and shy to say something as he glared at the oblivious professor who looked hungrily at the menu. Was it always him that had to start conversation that wasn't about work?

"Ah, Shinobu! I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

The college student's glare softened when he realized that there was company. He looked up at what he presumed to be there waiter and recognized the tall lankiness and neat, dark brown hair. It was one of his friends from uni who was his very nice senpai who went by Takeda.

Shinobu smiled at him, something he rarely did genuinely. "Ah, yeah! I'm just here with a friend because we wanted to try it."

"Good choice, Bu-chan!" The senpai said with a sly smirk in Miyagi's direction, but a warm smile to the -chin. He ignored the fact that Miyagi raised an eyebrow at his questionable behavior. "How are your studies going? You can come over to my place _anytime _for help." 

"What did I tell you about calling me that!?" Shinobu said in annoyance as he flicked his senpai's forehead who made a pained noise.

"You're so mean to your senpai!"

"That's because you deserve it. Anyway, there's a part I'm confused about, so I'll talk to you about it later, Takeda-kun." Shinobu replied.

"Leave it to me, Shi-chan!"

"Takeda...!"

"I'm joking, calm down, Shinobu!" Takeda said with a smile as leaned into the younger man and pushed his forehead with his pointer finger playfully.

"If you're a waiter, start acting like it, I'm thirsty."

Takeda laughed, standing straightly, pulling out his notepad to write down their orders. He wrote down the couple's choice of hot tea and ice cold water were scribbled down in chicken scratch. They were left alone once more.

"He seems...interesting." Miyagi commented as he avoided his lover's eyes as he felt a little embarrassed and insulted that he was never told of this 'Takeda-kuuuun~'.

"Why do you say?" The young adult asked, sensing something.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"He's like that with everyone, just eccentric. Calm down, old man, and let's enjoy this."

Miyagi shook his head, going back to the menu. Their date resumed, talking and laughing commenced how it should. But, throughout it, Miyagi couldn't help but notice how their studious waiter would constantly smirk at him, ignore him when he asked a question, leaning way too close on Shinobu, and purposely put whatever the man ordered out of reach on the table. When they left, much to Miyagi's liking, Takeda yelled after them, "Come again, Shinobu!"

On their drive home, Miyagi thought of why Takeda would act that way. He glared as he remembered his stupid grin and irritating, immature behavior.

"Takeda's jealous of you." Shinobu says in that quick, calm way of his when he usually says something outrageous.

"Hah?" Miyagi asks off guard, it was like he read his mind!

"Didn't you see how obvious he was? Geez, you _are _an old man after all."

"Um, well..." 

"Don't worry, Miyagi. He's not my destiny."

The older man laughed this time and reached over to ruffle the younger's hair.

**JRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRTJRT**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review, favorite, and follow down blow! I'm Kateruchan, and see you with the Romanticas! **


	19. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys...it's been A WHILE...mostly because my internet has been down a lot lately.**

**But, I have something to confess...**

**This story that you've been reading and surprisingly loving has been a part of the experiment I conducted by myself out of the curiosity in my heart and scientist in my brain. Basically, I found in my experiment that if a story is awful but is packed in so much romance, drama, and fluff, people will go crazy for it. But, if a story doesn't have so much romance with other things mixed in it and it's written well, no one really cares a lot for it. I have found this to be the complete opposite on Archive of Our Own. (I have named my findings: The FanFiction/Archive of Our Own Controversy). I have made different accounts for this to really test it out and have deleted them.**

**In short, this story was meant to be awful, which it is. **

**So, I guess you're now asking: "Does this mean this story is discontinued?" **

**Yes, as of now, it is. I'm starting to get tired of writing it, to be honest. I feel awful for leaving you guys here with cliffhanger chapters and questions. If you truly, really liked this story, feel free to adopt it. I give you permission to edit it and continue it as much as you want, however you want it to go. **

**Next, you're probably asking: "So, where do you go from here?" **

**I will delete this fake weeaboo account (though, what I said about who I was is true) in favor of a new account with good stories that I care about putting work into. I have ended my experiment so, if you go to my new, real account, the stories I post will be trustworthy to be completed or are already completed. My new account name is DrKCA and I will be posting complete stories soon. **

**I can't say thanks or apologize to you enough for unknowingly being a major part of my experiment as well as reading the awful things I wrote. I'm glad/still shocked you enjoyed it as it progressed and that I was at least able to make every character correctly match their personality which can be quite difficult. Hopefully, you'll like my new stuff when it shows up if you still like me enough to give me support on my new account. **

**Feel free to review this story or PM me if you have any questions regarding anything and everything whatsoever. **

**Let's all say the outro together: My name is Kateruchan, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
